Jumyō no nagai hādopasu
by babywolf-lover
Summary: On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, once they get her back, she starts to doubt being a ninja and wants to quit, Sarutobi wont allow it and gives her a new sensei,and with Kakashi unhappy and feeling guilt may be something more it will be a long hard journey for her. kinda slow KakaNaru! M Full summary/warning/notes inside! COMPLETE!
1. A deal

My newest Idea. A month without your computer you come up with ALOT of new idea's and this just one of the few! :)

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. _  
_All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc. _  
_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. _  
_I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

**_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._**

The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life.  
If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -

* * *

"Now quick Manji formation protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight!"Kakashi said, they moved all had kunai drawn waiting. The fog grew thicker and soon they couldn't see anything.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura cried out.

"Relax. He will come after me first."he said, he flared his chakra and the mist cleared a little around them.

"Are you sure Kakashi?"Zabuza's voice said, he turned quickly, Zabuza was next to the team, Naru gasped and turned a little, he growled and kicked Naru hard, she gasped and coughed up blood and went flying, Kakashi gasped and watched in horror, she landed on the ground, Zabuza appeared next to her and kicked again, Kakashi ran forward and swung his kunai, Zabuza smiled and shoved him back and landed one more kick to Naru, she went flying and rolled on the ground then landed in the water. Kakashi growled and got up holding his ribs, Sasuke and Sakura moved closer with Tazuna. Zabuza moved over to Naru, she shot up and gasped, she spit up water.

"Water prison jutsu!"he yelled and Naru was lifted out of the water and into a ball of water, Zabuza put his hand inside the jutsu. Naru whimpered a little and looked around and tried to move.

"Hard to fight when you can't move am I right?"he said and chuckled, she looked around and panted a little.

"Damn it Zabuza come after me! Not her!"Kakashi snarled.

"Well isn't interesting, you have someone I want, and I have someone you want."he said and smiled.

"Let her go!"he snarled.

"Well copy cat... I am feeling a little tired. Haku come out!"he said, a person appeared next to him. "Alright Kakashi I will make you a deal, since I am tired and worn out."he moved his sword and swung it a little and brought it right at the edge of the water ball, Naru gasped and cried a little. "You will bring me the bridge builder one week from today. We will meet at the bridge and no tricks, or I kill your little student."he said and smiled, Kakashi growled.

"Give her back!"he snarled glaring at him with his sharingan, it started to spin.

"No no."he said, and pushed the sword in, Naru gasped as it came closer to her. "Bridge one week!"he said, and chuckled then he disappeared with Haku and Naru.

Kakashi growled and looked down panting.

"Sensei?"Sakura asked.

"What do we do?"Sasuke asked.

"... for now... we need to get the bridge builder to safety. Let's get him home and work this out."Kakashi said, he pulled his hatai-ate down and walked forward he staggered a little. "Damn."he cursed. They helped him walk and they got to Tazuna's house and they got Kakashi a seat, they met his daughter and grandson.

"So Kakashi-sensei what do we do?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know."he said and looked down.

~o0o~

Zabuza and Haku appeared at the house he was staying in, Naru whimpered who was still trapped inside the ball. She struggled to move her body but couldn't.

"Struggle all you like little girl, it wont help."he said and smiled, Haku held some wires, he pulled his hand out and Naru fell to the ground and coughed. She got up slowly and launched at him, he grabbed her arm and twisted it, she yelled out in pain. "You behave and you wont be hurt. Although I wont feel bad if you do get hurt."he chuckled, she whimpered in pain he let her go. Haku tied her up and put a chakra seal on it, she gasped and slumped as her chakra was pulled from her.

"Kakashi-sensei will find me and he will kill you! You are to weak!"she yelled at him and struggled to stand.

"You mean the man who just let you go?"he said and chuckled, Naru growled and ran at him, Haku sighed and moved behind her and hit her neck, she grunted and fell to the floor, her vision blurred then went dark. _Kakashi-sensei._

* * *

**_So? Whatcha think? Good enough to continue? As I said this is a work in progress, If I don't get alot likes on it then I may just cut it.  
So that means you all need to review and tell me if this is worth keeping up! Please review :)_**

**_The first story of a few that are new. _**


	2. Fool Proof Plan

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc. ~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

So... I got no reviews for this story :( Oh well I am still going to update this one maybe it will get you all to review please! :(

* * *

Kakashi paced the room, his team, Tazunza, his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari sat there in silence.

_I could use my sharingan, but I don't think I would be fast enough._ He shook his head and tried again.

_I could do- no he can get through most protection and formation. They are genin. Handing the bridge builder over is not an option. Neither is giving Naru up. _He paused then looked up a little and slumped. _We could go to Gato... but who know how many men he has behind him... if I use.. no he could probably find out I was faking and kill her. If I go for help he would attack the second I left, and we can't all go. _ He sighed and sat down and hung his head.

"What can we do sensei?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know!"he said.

"Just give me up!"Tazuna said, Kakashi looked at him.

"What?"  
"Its my fault! Give me up save your student."he said.

"No that's not an option... I will think of something."he said.

"What about like a clone?"Sakura said.

"No good... I think he can tell chakra or maybe his partner can... they would tell and kill Naru."  
"How do we know he would kill her."Sasuke said, Kakashi looked at them and sighed.

"I don't know for sure if he would or wouldn't... but that is a risk I am not willing to take."  
"What if one us goes back and gets help."Sakura said.

"I don't know if he has talked to Gato or not. He could have men waiting for something like that. If I go he could attack, either of you go, you could be killed."  
"Well we can't just leave her!"Sasuke said.

"You think I don't know that!"he snapped back, he let out a breath.

"Seriously, just give me..."Tazuna said.

"Our mission was to protect you! Giving you up is _not_ protecting you."he snarled, his temper getting the best of him. He got up and paced again, they stayed silent as he thought some more.

"Wait!"he whispered he gasped and did the hand signs and hit the floor, seals appeared and a small brown pug appeared.

"Yo boss what's up?"

"I need you to do something very important for me."he said, he found a scroll and quickly wrote on it, he rolled it back up and handed it to the dog. "Take this to Hokage-sama, he will understand who I am talking about. Tell him Naru has been taken hostage and we need _him_ right away." he said. "I will send you at least past the bridge into fire. But the rest of the way you got to go as fast as you can."he said.

The pug nodded and Kakashi focused and the dog disappeared.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura asked.

"Calling in an old friend from anbu."he said and smirked.

~o0o~

Naru sat on the floor still pinned, she glared at Zabuza, he walked over and put a plate in front of her.

"You want to eat now?"he said, earlier she kicked the plate away, but now he had her legs pinned down under her, she glared at him. "I don't care if you eat."he said, he leaned in, she spit in his face, he glared and hit her in the cheek, she fell and smacked into the ground and fell unconscious.

Haku came in and sighed when he seen Naru and Zabuza like that.  
"Gato is here."he said, Zabuza got up and sat on the bed, the doors opened and Gato walked in with two body guards.

"Well? I thought you would take care of it hm? You are not that great. I should of never hired you!"he snarled.

"Don't worry you will have your bridge builder by Friday."he smirked.

"How can you be so sure?"  
"See that girl over there."he pointed the man looked at her.

"Yeah what about it?"  
"She is a student of Kakashi's. He has to bring the bridge builder or I will kill her."he said and smirked.

"Well... don't kill him when you get him."  
"Why?"  
"I want the pleasure of doing it myself."he snarled. "And none of your low down tricks either."  
"Yeah yeah."he said.

"You better not mess up this time."he said and walked out followed by his guards.

"Why not just take him out now?"Haku said.

"Not yet."he said and sighed.

~o0o~

Pakkun raced into the leaf village panting hard still carrying the scroll in his mouth, he slipped into the hokage building and ran in, a worker was walking out of the office, he slipped in.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama."he said.

"Yes Pakkun?"  
"Letter from Kakashi sir."he said, Sarutobi opened it and read it, he looked up.

"Anbu!"he said, one appeared. "Fetch me squirrel."he said.

"Hai." he said and disappeared.

"What is going on Pakkun?"  
"Naru has been taken hostage. Boss said he needed him."he said.

Ten minutes later a man in an anbu mask stood before Sarutobi.

"You have been requested."  
"By who my lord?"

"Your old captain."  
"Kakashi-sempai?"

"Correct. He needs your help. This is an emergency the mask stays here. Follow Pakkun back and help Kakashi with whatever he needs." he said.

"Yes sir."he said, he pulled his mask off and gave it to him.

"Alright Tenzo head out."he said, the man nodded and took off with Pakkun.

"We have to be careful. They may be watching."he said.

"Alright."he said and they took off hidden, back to the land of waves.

~o0o~

Kakashi sat up all night worrying about Naru, he did not get one second of sleep. His team got up and they headed out to the forest to train. They snapped at him when he said they would climb tree, but they started it anyway. Kakashi sat down watching them run up the trees. _Please let this work. _He thought. A blur landed next to him Pakkun was there, then another blur landed.

"Kakashi-sempai."he said and bowed.

"Tenzo."he said.

"So give me a briefing."he sat next to Kakashi.

"My student Naru was captured by Zabuza.. we have to meet him by Friday. He has a partner who is the same age as my team, but is a hunter ninja I believe."he said.

"So what do you want to do?"  
"Our biggest trick in anbu."  
"You mean?"  
"Yep."

"Alright just tell me what to do sempai."he said, Kakashi smiled and started to tell Tenzo his plan.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review please :)


	3. Trade

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc. ~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Finally Friday arrived, Kakashi got up and sighed, he got up and stood in the living room, Inari was hugging Tazuna goodbye, his daughter looked down trying not to cry. Sasuke and Sakura came out they sighed.

"Are we ready?"Kakashi said.

"Yes."Tazuna said, he let Inari go, he ran to his mom and hugged her tight. Kakashi opened the door and waited, Tazuna walked out Kakashi followed then Sasuke and Sakura. They walked slowly through the woods then to the bridge.

"I will do some work to pass the time."he said, Kakashi nodded and sat down, Sasuke and Sakura sat with them in silence, Tazuna did a little work.

After an hour some fog rolled in, Kakashi stood up and walked over to Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura followed.

"Well the copy ninja is pretty smart."a voice said, the fog left, Zabuza stood there with Haku next to him, a bundle over his shoulder.

"Zabuza, I kept up my end of the deal. Where is yours?"he said glaring. Zabuza chuckled and let the bundle fall, Kakashi seen the blond hair.

"I can assure you she is still alive."he said. "Hand over the bridge builder."he said, Kakashi walked with Tazuna, Zabuza picked up the body and pulled it over. Tazuna stood there then walked over to Zabuza and stood there.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. I hope your student will be alright."he said. Kakashi nodded and looked at Zabuza.

"Give her."he said, Zabuza chuckled.

"You are lucky bridge builder.. Gato wants to take you out himself." he said, he turned and shoved the bridge builder over to Haku, he took him.

"Zabuza!"Kakashi yelled.

"Relax copy cat here."he said, he tossed the small body up and kicked it hard, the body went flying, Kakashi jumped up and grabbed her, they went flying back and over the side of the bridge, and landed in the water. Zabuza laughed then disappeared with Haku and Tazuna. Kakashi popped out of the water gasping, he got to the pole and climbed up holding her. He got up and coughed then set Naru down gently, he turned her on her back, she had cuts, bruises and a few burn marks on her face and down her body. Kakashi snarled a little he pressed his ear to her chest and heard the beating of her chest, he sighed and got up and shook a little. He bent down and picked Naru up and held her tight.

"Sensei what do we do?"Sakura asked.

"We go back to the house."  
"Are you serious! We can't just let them take him!"she yelled.

"We are and we will. Now move!"he snapped, they followed in silence. They arrived at the house and Kakashi set her down on his bedroll and checked her, he did some simple medic jutsu.

"She should be fine until we get back."he said and sighed. Tsunami and Inari came in.

"Is she okay?"  
"Yes."he said.

"Sensei how can you do this!"Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! I am a jounin I know what I am doing! Do not question me understand?"  
"Yes sir."she said.

~o0o~

Zabuza pushed Tazuna into the building, he shook in fear all of Gato's minion were in the room smiling and laughing at him, he was shoved and fell to his knees, he growled and glared at Gato.

"Well bridge builder.. any last words?"  
"Y-"  
"I don't care enough."he said holding his hand up. "I hope you enjoyed your last few seconds."he said.

"Do it."he smiled, Tazuna shook and gasped when a sword was shoved into his chest, he coughed up blood. Another was shoved in, then another, he coughed and blood gurgled from his mouth then he slumped down. They chuckled and pulled the swords out he fell to the ground blood leaking out, and everyone laughed.

* * *

So what ya think? review please :)

I wanna say thank you to **_Musica Famiglia_ **For reviewing! *tight hug and new chapter for you :3*


	4. Sucess

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc. ~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Kakashi came into the room, he set a wet towel on Naru's head, she grew a fever and was breathing hard. Tsunami got them some food, everyone stayed silent not speaking since they arrived with Naru.

"Sensei... how could we do this.. and still stay here."  
"Sakura.. I am a jounin."  
"I get that but-"  
"Sakura if he says he knows what he is doing then just listen to him!"Sasuke snapped, she whimpered and nodded. Suddenly the floor moved, Sakura yelped and jumped, Tenzo appeared next to Sakura.

"Hm?"Kakashi said.

"It worked. None got away."  
"Good."  
"What?"Sakura whispered.

"Let him out."he said, Tenzo pulled out of the floor and put his hands together the floor opened and Tazuna crawled out, he sighed and sat down.

"Did it work?"he asked.

"It worked."Kakashi said and smiled.

"Thank you. I am sorry for all the trouble.. is she okay?"he asked.

"She will be. But I need to take her to the village tomorrow.. Tenzo.."  
"Sempai?"  
"Can you stay back and help finish the bridge?"  
"Anything for you sempai."he said.

"Wait I am confused."Sakura said.

"Simple a replacement."  
"Wood and lightning replacement."Kakashi said, Tenzo smiled.

"So everyone is dead now?"Tazuna said.

"Yes, Gato his workers, Zabuza, Haku everyone."  
"But how did it work?"Sakura asked.

"My lightning jutsu is inside the wooden doll, and when it is pierced the wood explodes after a few seconds and the splinters hit everyone and it shocks them until death."Kakashi said. "There is no way to stop it."he said.

"So you-"  
"I told you Sakura I am a jounin and your sensei. Do not question or doubt me."he said and smiled, she sighed and smiled.

"When will you all go?"Tazuna asked.

"Tomorrow morning."he said.

"The bridge will be faster now. I can use my wood jutsu's and help it move along."Tenzo said.

"Thank you all so much. Again I am sorry for all the trouble." he said bowed.

"You are okay."Kakashi said. They all went to bed to get some rest.

~o0o~

Kakashi got them all up and they headed back, they waved at Tazuna as they sailed across the water and headed to the leaf again.

They arrived a few hours later, Kakashi went straight to the hospital and got a room for her. A doctor came in and checked on her.  
"She should be fine no major life threatening damage right now."he said, Kakashi nodded and thanked him. He walked out, Sarutobi walked in.

"How is she?"  
"He said she would be fine."he said.

"What happened?"

"We first got attacked by the demon brothers but we took care of them, then we were attacked by Zabuza and he went after Naru and trapped her in a water prison and said I had to bring the bridge builder on Friday to the bridge and we would trade and he said no tricks or he would kill her."

"Did your plan work?"  
"Yes. No one got away. And I got her."he said, they looked at the sleeping and bandaged girl and sighed.

"How are the other two?"  
"They are alright. Tenzo is still there helping in our stand."  
"That's fine."he said. "Well I have to go back."he said he walked out, Kakashi bowed as he walked out, Kakashi walked over to Naru and brushed her bangs lightly. _I wont let you get hurt again, I swear._ He thought, he stayed in the room for a little while longer then left to get some rest.

* * *

Short chapter sorry, I at first made it longer but when I was reading it over, I felt like I was just rambling on so I deleted it. Sorry.

Anyways thank you to **KakaSaku Chan, Soul9999999 **for reviewing :)

Anyways review please :)

Next chapter might be up maybe before the end of this week, maybe... don't hold me to that.


	5. Awake

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc  
. ~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Two weeks later Naru was still unconscious at the hospital. Tenzo came back three days after the team had come back with the bridge finished.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were sent on other missions, right now they were on a two day D-rank mission to help out at a farm. Kakashi really didn't want to go but he had to, Sasuke was worried about her, Sakura was a little worried but not as much.

Sarutobi was checking up on Naru when there was a groan, he watched Naru open her eyes and blinked a few times.

"What?"she whispered.

"You are in the hospital at leaf."he said, she looked at him then groaned in pain and sat up slowly.

"What's going on? What happened?"she said.

"You were captured.. they got you back."he said. Naru looked down upset, Sarutobi pulled the seat up next to her. "Talk to me Naru."he said, he touched her bandaged hand.

"I feel so... so... worthless."she said, she sniffled and looked down, a few tears dripped down.

"What did they do to you?"  
"I was taken there.. and I was tied up. I know he knocked me out. I was beaten a lot because I would kick or spit or cuss them out..."she said and looked down. "So I'm guessing... they gave the bridge builder up?"she asked.

"They set a trap and it worked."

"I feel so... such a …. ugh.."she said.

"I need to let him know. He has been worried."Sarutobi mumbled, he wrote a note and summoned an anbu and had him send it to Kakashi. He looked at Naru she had tears running from her eyes.  
"Hey?"he said.

"I don't feel like a ninja... I feel like a failure."she whispered.

"Naru you are a genin you are just starting out."  
"But I was caught so easily."  
"As I said you are a genin. Zabuza is a jounin."he said.

"but.. I messed everything up."she said, she covered her face and started to cry. "I don't feel like a ninja."  
"Naru listen to me, all ninja get captured and held for ransom, it happens don't beat yourself up over it."

"But..."

"Naru just relax okay."he said.

"I can't... they probably are mad..and h..hate-"she stopped and started to cry, Sarutobi got up and sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. The door opened and Iruka came in with flowers. Sarutobi looked at him and nodded.

"Look Iruka is here."he said, she whimpered and looked away.

"Naru?"he said, he sat on the bed, she looked down still crying, Iruka pulled her closer and held her as she cried and sniffled.

"I need to let the nurse know you are awake."Sarutobi said, he patted Naru's head and walked out.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei."she said.

"Whatever for Naru?"

"I'm not a good ninja... I never should of passed."  
"Don't say that."he said gently.

The door opened and the nurse came in and she started to check on Naru.

~o0o~

Kakashi was lifting his hammer to finish the fence, he heard the familiar caw of a messenger hawk, he paused and looked up the other two looked, the bird flew down, he held his arm out, he landed on it and cawed. Kakashi untied the letter and opened it. He read it and sighed and relaxed. He rolled the letter up. "Thanks."he said, the bird cawed again and took off again.

"Sensei?"Sakura asked.

"A note, Naru is awake and so far its going okay."he said.

"Good."Sasuke said he walked away and started to work again, Sakura nodded and started to work again, Kakashi looked at the sky. _Thank goodness._ He thought, he sighed and started to work again.

~o0o~

Iruka left Naru over an hour ago, she finally stopped crying and laid on the bed in silence, she was dressed again. The nurse said she could leave whenever she wanted to, Naru sighed and looked at the tiles then sighed, she got up and walked out, she waved at the nurse and left the hospital and headed to the hokage tower. She walked in and knocked on the door.

"Come in."his old voice announced. She sighed and walked in slowly then shut the door. "Naru you're out?"  
"Yeah."she said.

"You doing better?"he asked.  
"Can... can we talk?"she asked.

"Of course."he said, she stood there and looked at her feet. "What's going on?"  
"I... I want to be taken off of team 7."she said and looked at him.

* * *

Review please.

Thanks to _**serryblack1**_for reviewing..

I want some more reviews... :(


	6. Request

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . ~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

"Can... can we talk?"she asked.

"Of course."he said, she stood there and looked at her feet. "What's going on?"  
"I... I want to be taken off of team 7."she said and looked at him.

He stared at her in shock, he sighed and put his pipe down and looked at her.

"Take you off team 7? why?"he asked.

"I just... after the mission... I just..."  
"Are you asking to be resigned as a ninja?"he asked, she opened her mouth then shut it and nodded. "Naru."he said, she sighed.

"Please just... I don't feel strong enough or even good enough to be a ninja."  
"Naru I will not allow you to quit."  
"But-"  
"Naru ever since you could talk, all you would say is you would be a ninja then a great hokage! Just because you have one bad mission you want to quit?"

"You don't get it! I don't want to stay around people who will hate me but pretend not to because we are teammates!"she said, tears formed again and she started to cry again.

"Naru I told you this happens a lot. They wont hate you."  
"How do you know!"she snapped and bent over and cried some more. "I don't want to see the cold stares from people who are important to me."she said.

"So this all gives you the idea to quit?"  
"Yeah I guess."she said and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Well what would you do?"  
"I guess just..."she shrugged her shoulder and slumped.

"Why not just..."he sighed and picked up his pipe again. He thought for a while then snapped his fingers. "Naru I will not allow you to quit."he said, she slumped. "But..."she looked at him. "Why not take the time and train, study and when you feel strong enough, go back to team 7."he said.

"But.. I don't know any jutsu's and I can't really get any scrolls-"  
"That is why I will have a special trainer that will train you."he said, she looked at him.

"What..."  
"I can work it out for someone to train you solo. You can stay with him and train until you feel strong enough to go back under Kakashi's command."he said.

"Well... I guess that sounds... okay..."she said.

"Come in here now."he said, Naru turned a man with white spiky hair that was in a ponytail that hung on his back came in, he was tall and had red lines on his cheeks that led from his eyes.

"Yo Sarutobi haven't seen you in a while."he said.

"Hm. Anyway I need you to do something for me."he said.

"What?"  
"This is Naru."he said, the man looked at the girl looking at him. "I need you to be her trainer."he said and smirked. He walked around Naru a few times unnerving her, he picked her arm and looked then he lifted her leg, Naru blushed and stuttered and kicked him back, he groaned and fell back holding his jaw.

"Shes got a kick like her...mo-... like Tsunade."he said and got up chuckling. "Alright gaki. I like you! You shall be my new student. I will train you."he said and smiled, Naru smiled at him.

"Thank you."she said and bowed.

"Alright meet me in two day at the hot springs."he said.

"Okay...but.. um."  
"Yes?"  
"What's your name?"she asked.

"Ah my name is Jiriaya! The great toad sage."he said, she forced a small smile and nodded.

"Okay!"she said, he chuckled and rubbed her head.  
"I will see you later remember two days hot springs... around noon."he said and waved then left. Naru looked at Sarutobi, he chuckled at the face.

"He is weird but he is an amazing teacher... Naru your role model is the fourth hokage right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well you just met his sensei."he said smiling knowing that would be the close the deal.

"Really?"she said, her eyes lit up she chuckled.

"Really. Like I said he is weird but is amazing. He was my student."  
"Really! Cool!"she said and jumped a little.

"Alright so will you stay as a ninja?"he said.

"Yes sir!"she said and smiled, it dropped. "But...um.."  
"I will talk to Kakashi."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."she said.

"Get home and get some rest. He wont be easy to deal with."he said, Naru smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."she said, she walked over and hugged him, then walked out smiling.

Sarutobi took in a breath of his pipe and let the smoke out.

_This is going to be a pain in the ass, especially with Kakashi.. but she will become amazing with this training._ He thought and smiled then continued with his paperwork.

* * *

So? what do you think :)

I got four reviews on chapter 5! See thats the kind of reviews I like! more then 2! So keep me happy and review. If I can get a good amount of reviews then I will update in a few days :)

Thank you to **Selfless-Ki, kpsanimefan, YunaNeko, Ranma-sama **for the reviews! :D I am very happy you all liked it :3


	7. News

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc .  
~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

The next day at almost 7pm, Kakashi followed by Sasuke and Sakura headed up to the hokage tower. They knocked on the door.

"Come in."they opened the door and walked in, Sarutobi looked up and cursed under his breath, Kakashi looked at him confused but dismissed it.

"Hokage-sama the mission is done."he said and bowed.

"That is good... now I need to speak with you all... please sit."he said, they sat down and waited, he let out a breath then sat up.

"I have some news, as of right now and until further notice you three here are the only ones on team 7."he said, Sasuke looked at him confused, Sakura tilted her head confused, Kakashi froze and looked at him.

"What?"he said first.

"I have spoken to Naru and a few others. Naru is still apart of team 7, but will not be attending your meetings, training or missions."he said.

"But... how... what?"Kakashi asked again.

"Sasuke and Sakura please go."he said, they nodded and bowed then walked out, the door shut and Sarutobi looked at Kakashi. "Listen-"  
"What is going on?"he snarled almost.

"She is upset about the mission and everything."  
"That wasn't her fault!"  
"I know that, and you know that. But she feels weak for being captured. And she is upset that she messed things up."  
"So! That doesn't matter!"he said.

"Kakashi looked at it from her view point. Ever since she has been born she has been hated. And because of the mission she expects it now!"  
"But we wouldn't-"  
"She doesn't know that! Just relax you are still her sensei and you can still check on her, you all can still meet but she wont be training or doing mission with you or your team."he said.

"But..."  
"She wanted to quit, but I came up with the solution."  
"What?"  
"She is going to be receiving private training."

"But..."  
"Its nothing towards you. But the person I chose can...handle her..."  
"I can-"  
"Kakashi. You can't handle that. Don't lie. She knows, she has told me. As I said its nothing to you. Its just, she needs someone who can handle the energy and teach her the way she can learn."  
"Who did you pick?"  
"You need to ask her that."  
"Where is she?"  
"At home."he said. Kakashi stood up and bowed then walked out slowly, he looked down then glared a little and headed to Naru's apartment.

~o0o~

Naru laid on her stomach on her bed, she had eaten dinner then was laying in her bed.

_I wonder what he is like? He seems like an energetic like me... hm. He taught the fourth, he must be really good._ She thought, she closed her eyes but they snapped opened when there was a knock on her window, she turned her head a little and her guts twisted, Kakashi stood there.  
"Let me in."he said.

"I'm to tired."she mumbled and buried her face into her pillows. Kakashi almost snarled and transported into her bedroom, she grumbled into the pillow and whined a little.

"Naru..."he said. "Naru look at me!" he almost snarled, she kept whining and mumbling into her pillow. "Dammit look at me!"he yelled, she flinched but didn't move, he growled and reached over and grabbed her and lifted her up, he held her up his hands under her shoulders, she looked at him shocked and a little scared.

"What the hell?"he shook her a little. "Why the bloody hell would you try and quit?"he snarled again. "Answer me!"he shook her, she was shaking a little. "Dammit Naru!"he snarled, she reminded him of a rag doll, she didn't move just hung in his arms. "Say something!"he snarled, she whined a little. He calmed his breathing down and shoved his temper down not wanting to scare her anymore. "Please talk to me!"he said, her face crumpled, she lifted her arms and covered her face and she started to cry. He grunted a little and looked at her and sighed. He relaxed and set her on the bed and sat with her.

"He...hey... don't... don't cry... I'm sorry."he said gently. She shook, he put his hand on her head, she sniffled and flung herself at him, he grunted and stiffened and looked at the crying girl. "Its okay Naru... calm down."he said, he looked around and sighed, he put his hand on her head.

"I.. I- Naru... I didn't-"  
"I'm sorry!"she said and pulled away her head bowed, she shook hard.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm not fit to be your student."she said.

"Naru-"  
"I messed up the mission and I threw everything off! I got hurt! I am not fit to be your student."she said, she bent her head more and put her head on her bed completely bowing to him.

"Naru every ninja has their good missions and their bad ones... you can't be down because of that."he said.

"But... I.. don't know any ninjutsu... I don't have any skills. Nothing I am useless."she said, he almost growled.

"Look at me."he said, she shook her head, he growled and lifted her head, he gripped her chin hard making her wince slightly.

"You are not useless! Don't ever say that! You are just starting out!"  
"Sasuke is just starting out and he is better. You like him better."she said and looked down.

"Naru its not like that!"he said.

"Just-"she tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Naru I am your sensei! If you want training I could-"

"No you can't! I am to much you can't handle me! I get on your nerves!"  
"No you don't."he said.

"Yes I do I can read emotions more then you think, I know I do."she said.

"Naru please don't quit!"he said.

"I'm not."she said.

"Really?"

"Yes... I am just getting solo training..."she mumbled. "I'm still part of team 7 just not going to be with team 7."she said, she still wouldn't look in his eye.

"Who are you being taught by?"  
"Um...J...j...Jiriaya?"she said.

"The sanin?"  
"I guess... he said he was a toad sage..."she said.

"Yeah..."he nodded, he looked at her. "Will you look at me?"he said, she slowly glanced at him but still not fully. "Why not just stay with the team?"he said he let his grip go from her chin seeing it was a little red from his tight grip.

"I don't want to burden you guys... I don't know any of the stuff you guys know and I am weak. I can't control my chakra... nothing."she said, he sighed and looked at her.

"But Naru-"

"I want the training."  
"Yo...you do?"he said, he felt a ping in his chest at those words.

"Yes.."she said and looked at him. "I want to be stronger... to make you proud."she said looking in his eye, he looked at her shocked then sighed, he smiled a little.

"Alright... if that is what you want... I will keep you informed... but you know we will miss you."he said gently, she nodded slowly and looked back down. He reached out and touched her head, she flinched a little, he gently lifted her head and kissed her forehead, she looked at him, he pressed his head on hers and smiled. "You better hurry up and get stronger... then get your butt back on the team."he whispered. "You understand me?"he said.

"Yes sir."she said, he smiled and stood up.

"And you better expect me to come in and check on you a lot."he said, Naru looked at him then nodded, he smirked. "See ya Naru."he said and walked out, he shut her front down and slumped a little.

_She thinks I don't like her? …... it was true before... but …...now...what are these feelings? …... Naru._ He thought, he sighed and walked home slowly thinking.

Naru laid on her bed and smiled slightly then closed her eyes.

_I will make you proud.. I will make sure you like me... Kakashi-sensei._ She thought then fell asleep.

* * *

What did you think? Kakashi is getting a change of heart about his little blonde student. I truely liked this chapter!

My fav part when he is talking to here and she tells him why she wants the training :) Review and tell me your fav. part or parts. :)

Next chapter title: Training.

Thanks to **Vangran, Kenjo, and Guest **for reviewing :) Review!


	8. Training

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

The next day Naru headed to the hot springs, she stood out front looking around for Jiriaya, she couldn't find him, it was already after noon. _Please don't tell me I have another late one._ She thought, she heard some giggling that sounded more like a man, she walked in and spotted Jiriaya sitting outside the woman's bath peeking into a hole and writing. _Great... he is a pervert. _ She sighed and walked in, she walked up to him.  
"Um...Jiriaya?"she said, he grunted and stiffened, he turned slowly then relaxed when he seen her and smiled.

"My new student! There you are! You're late."he said.

"I... I.. but... I didn't know where to look."she said, he chuckled and gut up, he rubbed her head.

"Relax. I was joking."he said, she sighed and smiled. He walked to the front and waved at one of the workers, she smiled and shook her head, Naru followed him, he walked to the desk.

"Yeah I need the private spa."he said and smiled.

"Alright. You called yesterday so you are okay. Head on over."he said and held a key out, Jiriaya took it. He smiled and walked away, Naru followed him.

"Hey no sneaking in!"the man snarled to Naru, she turned and stuttered a little.

"This gaki is with me!"Jiriaya said, and picked her up.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm so use to kids and people sneaking in here. I am sorry."he said and bowed.

"Its okay."Naru said, Jiriaya laughed and walked away still holding Naru with his arm.

"You are really lite..."he said, she shrugged and looked down. _Probably can't eat like normal with these people in the village._ He thought and sighed, he walked to the door and opened it, he let Naru down she walked in and looked around at the big pool steam rising off the water, smooth rocks littered the area. He shut the door and pulled his shoes off, Naru followed.

"Alright.. tell me what you know."he said and sat down, Naru sat across from him.

"Like what?"  
"Like the jutsu's, chakra exercises you know."

"Oh! I know multiple shadow clone jutsu, I know henge, and I have my own technique kinda stupid.. but I did it for a prank."she said.

"What is it?"  
"...sexy no jutsu."she said blushing.

"What is that?"  
"I change my body to an adult girl...naked... and its really stupid... I did it for a prank that is it!"she said blushing hard.

"Hmm... I may have to see that later...alright what kind of chakra exercises do you know?"  
"...none..."  
"What did Kakashi teach you?"  
"...nothing..."she said and looked down a little sad.

"Do you know basic chakra control?"  
"No... I wasn't really taught that... Iruka-sensei tried but it didn't really work... I didn't get it."she said and looked down.

"Hmm so we have to start from the beginning."he said and sighed.

"If you don't want to train me its okay."she said, he looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to?"  
"Well my teachers from before... they found out I really didn't know anything and gave up and just failed me.."she said looking down, Jiriaya almost snarled he reached over, Naru flinched, he lifted her head, she looked at him.

"I wont do that. You can't get rid of me that easily.. and you know what else?"  
"What?"she asked smiling.

"You really remind me a lot of myself when I was your age.. I didn't know any of this stuff."he said.

"Really?"  
"Yeah but I tried and I got it quickly."he said, she smiled and nodded. "Well we have a lot of ground to cover so let's get started... we will start with putting chakra in parts of your body to help you move."  
"Huh?"he got up and stood in front of her.  
"Like say you are battling and your opponent pushes you to water.. you have to know how to walk on the water or else you are done for."he said.

"Oh! I remember Zabuza.. he walked on the water when ...he... caught me."she said.

"Good... now watch."he said, he pushed chakra into his feet and walked on the water. "See!"  
"Cool!"she said, she stood up and got ready.

"Wait."he said.

"What?"  
"Strip."  
"What!? You pervert no!"she yelled and blushed.

"Relax! I am saying you don't want to ruin your clothes.. because we wont be stopping after this."he said, she relaxed.

"Oh...o..okay."she said and pulled her jacket off then her shirt, she had a spaghetti string shirt on, she pulled her pants off and was left in some tiny shorts. Jiriaya walked over and looked at her and smiled, she blushed and kicked him, he grunted and laughed.

"Try it. Focus your chakra to the soles of your feet to help you stay afloat."he said, she nodded and put her hands together, Jiriaya watched, she closed her eyes and focus, he watched her chakra burst out. _It seems she really doesn't know how to summon a certain amount of chakra...hmm_ he thought and watched as she stepped on the water and shook and fell into the water, he grimaced she came out shouting, she jumped around whining.

"Dammit!"she snarled.

"Language young lady."he said smiling, she glared and tried again, he sat down and watched her.

After almost 15 times of falling into the water, she crawled out, and sat by the edge pouting, her skin had a red tint to it, he smiled and got up.

"Naru... lets talk about this..okay?"he said, she looked at him and nodded, he sat next to her facing her, she moved over and sat facing him, both sitting cross legged.

"I have noticed you don't know how to summon a certain amount of chakra."  
"But I thought you had to continually keep chakra flowing?"  
"That is true but the amount you are doing, you would be out of chakra quickly."he said, she slumped a little. "Relax."he said, he ruffled her hair, she smiled and looked at him. "I will do the same thing I was taught."he said, "Connect your fists."he said, and did it, she followed. "Now close your eyes."he said, she closed them tight. "No, no.. gently... like you are about to fall asleep."he said, she let her eyes relax. "Now you need to let you muscles relax as well. Take a big breath in."she brought in a breath, her back straightened. "And when you let it out, I want you to relax all your muscles. Now."he said, she let it out slowly, her body slumped. "Good."he said. "Now this part will be a little boring but bear with it... I want you to focus on the water... listen to the sound of it lapping at the walls and rocks, the feel of it on your skin, how it soothes your muscles."he said, she had a small relaxed smile on her face, he smiled and watched her for a while. "Now.. I want you to just focus to turn your chakra into that feeling... imagine your chakra is just pure water."he said. She sighed and did as he said, he watched her chakra smooth out, and only move a little, he smiled. _Just like I was._ He thought.

He waited for ten minutes. "Now Naru."he said, she opened her one eye. "Stand up."he said, he got up, she followed and stood there her eyes closed again. "I want you to push a little bit of that chakra into your feet until your feet feel full."he said, he watched her chakra slowly smooth over her feet and finally stopped. "Good girl now take a few steps keep in mind about your chakra."he said gently. She sighed and walked out, her feet touched the water, she continued on and stood there. "Open your eyes Naru."he said smiling. She opened her eyes and looked, she gasped and laughed when she seen she was on the water, she jumped up and cheered, she landed again and smiled when she stood still.

"See I knew you could do it."he said, she ran at him and jumped in his arms.

"Thank you!"she cheered, he chuckled and laughed, he set her down.

"Alright now you will have to work on doing that faster so let's see how fast you can do that."he said, she nodded and he sat down. She continued to change her chakra like that and ran on the water and back.

After two hours of doing that she was sweating and panting. She up to getting the chakra smoothed in less then a minute.

"You are improving.. now on to the next course."he said and smiled, she looked at him and nodded, she walked over and pulled her pants on and threw her jacket on unzipped and they walked out, Jiriaya walked out waving at the clerk. He led her to the training ground number 1, he walked in and shut the gate and put the sign up.

"So what's next?"she asked.

"You will climb a tree."  
"Huh?"she said.

"With just your feet."

"Oh..."  
"Just like the water-"  
"OKAY!"she said, he sighed and walked over, she looked at the tree and sighed, she smoothed her chakra out.

"Naru-"  
"Wait!"she snapped and continued, he shrugged and sat back waiting, she stepped to the tree and slid back down, she slammed her head on the ground, she whined and got up she glared at the tree and tried again. It took her four more times of hitting her head to walk over to Jiriaya.

"Ready to listen?"he said, she nodded.

"Okay.."she said.

"Its true this like same with the water but walking up a tree you need to make your chakra a little tougher. Like little spikes to stick you to the tree but not to strong to where it pushes you off or wont let go."he said. She nodded and listened. "So sit in front of the tree and put your hand on it."he said, she sat down and put her hand on the tree. "Now focus on the feel of the bark, the roughness to it, imagine your chakra still smooth but with a layer of this feeling on the top."he said, she focus and he watched her chakra do exactly as he said, he smiled. _She is moving along fast... I bet if any of these assholes gave it a try she would be amazing. At least I can do it.. I owe it to you Minato._ He said and thought.  
"Do you think you got it now Naru?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay stand up and try it."he said, she nodded and got up, she sighed and formed her chakra as he said and put her foot on the tree, she watched and smiled a little, it grew bigger as she took more steps up, soon she picked up the pace and walked all the way to the top, Jiriaya sat on the ground smiling at her.

She came back down and cheered.

"Good job now let's see how fast you can do it."he said. She nodded and practiced that again and again. She got faster at her chakra until she was doing it in a few simple seconds.

Jiriaya continued to test her until she was almost out of chakra, she was standing still on the tree, he stood there, she slumped and fell, he jumped up and caught her, she was covered with dirt and sound asleep, he smiled and set her down. He waited for an hour, she finally yawned and opened her eyes, she groaned when she seen she had passed out, he chuckled.

"You did excellent! You are going faster then my students or even me!"he said.

"Oh that reminds me... I wanted to ask.. did you really teach the fourth hokage?"she asked.

"Yes. Why?"  
"Oh I was just asking... I look up to him.. so when I heard you taught him... it really motivated me."she said, he looked at her and chuckled then laughed out loud, she giggled and blushed a little.

"Well Naru.. you keep this up and you can be as good if not better then him."he said, he tapped her nose, she stared at him in shock, her eyes lit up bright, he smiled.

"Really?"she said.

"Yes."he said, she smiled and laughed.

"Alright... well its pretty late.. and I think you need some rest."he said.

"I need some food."she said, just then her stomach rumbled, she blushed hard, he smiled and rubbed her head. "Meet me here tomorrow at 9am."he said and stood up, she followed.

"Yes sensei!"she smiled, he smiled and ruffled her hair and walked away to let Sarutobi know how she was doing. Naru sighed then looked at the hokage mountain and smiled. She grabbed her jacket and shirt.

"Ramen here I come!"she said, and walked out slowly, her muscles hurt but her stomach grumbling won over her exhaustion. She walked to the stand it was empty, she came in and smiled.

"Hey there Naru! You okay?" Teuchi asked.

"Oh I am fine I have been training all day."she said.

"Oh well then what would you like?"  
"Um Miso ramen please!"she said smiling, he nodded and turned to make it, after three minutes he set it down and she started to eat slowly her muscles still almost yelling at her for moving still.

She finished her first bowl and got another. She was working on it when the flap lifted, Sasuke followed by Sakura then Kakashi came in, Naru gulped and almost choked, she took a drink and continued to eat.  
"Naru?"Sasuke said, she looked at him her mouth full of noodles, she nodded at him and ate. Kakashi slid in next to her, she swallowed and took a drink, he looked at her, she looked at him.

"Yo."he said.

"Yo."she mimicked, he smiled.

"What happened to you?"he said, and pulled a twig out of her hair, she looked at her seeing she was still covered with dirt and twigs.

"Training."she said and sighed.

"Is he tough?"  
"Sorta.. but its still fun."she said, he touched her head, she hissed.

"You okay?"  
"I hit my head a few times."she said rubbing the spot and continued to eat.

"So what did you learn today?"he asked.

"Something.."she said and smiled then took a bite, he chuckled.

"What is it a secret?"  
"No."she said and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey Naru...why aren't you with the team anymore?"Sakura asked, they both looked at her, she gulped.

"Well... I ,... I..umm.."she said and sighed.

"She is getting solo training."Kakashi said, she looked at him and smiled, he winked at her.

"Oh... really?"  
"Yeah."she smiled. "I actually have to go.. I have training tomorrow."she said and sighed, she pulled her wallet out, Kakashi stopped her and paid for her.

"You didn't have to do that."she said.

"Its fine."he smiled, she blushed and waved at them and left, Kakashi stood up. "I'm heading out."  
"You said you would pay."Sakura said.

"Next time."he said and walked out. He jogged up to Naru, she looked at him.

"I'll walk you home."he said, she smiled and they walked to her apartment in silence, they stopped at her door. "So do you like this training?"  
"Its fun... hard but fun... he said I am learning fast.. he said if I keep up at how fast I am learning I could be really good."she said, he smiled and nodded.

"That's good to hear... well maybe we will run into each other tomorrow."he said, she nodded and smiled.

"Good night Kakashi-sensei."she said.

"Good night..Naru."he said he ruffled her head and turned, the smile falling. _She is having more fun with him... then she did with me..._ he thought and sighed, he walked away. Naru watched him walk away and smiled. She walked in and fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed.

* * *

thank you to** YunaNeko,Karu-Mekna **for reviewing.

So I have not been getting alot of reviews lately... :p I don't like that :(

:/ review... if you want a faster update ...


	9. Growth

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru walked to the training grounds at 8:45am, she sighed and sat down by the gate and relaxed. She closed her eyes and leaned against the gate.

"WAKE UP!"someone yelled in her ear, she jumped up with a yell and looked, Jiriaya was next to her she glared at him and stood up. "Good morning."he smiled, she grunted, he chuckled and they walked in, and he put the sign up. They walked in and he stood by the lake.

"Alright.. move it.. up the tree."he said, she sighed and pulled her jacket off and focused and went up the tree then back down. "Keep doing that."he said, she sighed and walked back up and down.

Jiriaya made her do that for almost an hour. "Now I want to see how fast you can go.. I want you to run up the tree and jump from it to another and another."he said, she nodded and ran up and jumped from one tree to another. He called her down, she jumped off and flipped then landed next to him, she was covered in sweat and dirt but smiled.

"What now?"she asked.

"To the water."he said and smiled. "You are going to learn how to put chakra in other parts of your body besides your feet."he said, she looked at him then thought but slowly nodded. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. They walked over to the lake and stood there. "Can you stand on your hands?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Balance?"  
"Good."she shrugged.

"Okay.. well I want to teach you how to move your chakra through your body fluidly..."  
"Why?"

"Okay..."he said, he smiled and threw some kunai at her, she yelped and jumped back, he kept throwing them at her, she did a few flips and skidded backwards. She panted and looked at him.

"What?!"she snarled.

"What did you just do?"  
"Dodged the attacks of my crazy teacher."she said.

"What move?"he said, she smiled.

"I did a back flip."she said and shrugged.

"And you used your?"  
"Hands?"she said.

"Yes... now imagine if you are fighting a ninja.. and you are by water, you will need to know how to put chakra into your body... once we do that... we are going to work on your strength and stamina."he said, she nodded and sighed. She felt her chakra smooth, she ran at the lake and jumped, she landed on the water and sighed, she focus and did a back flip and balanced perfectly.

"Excellent."he said, she smiled and flipped over to him.

"This is kinda fun actually."she said.

"Well now its going to get a little bit of a pain."he said, she tilted her head. "Weights."he said, he reached in his pack and pulled out weights. "You may wanna dress as cool as possible."he said, she pulled her pants off and stood in shorts, he smiled and bent down, he strapped the weights on her legs, then her other. He pulled out some more and waited, she pulled her top off and he strapped them on her arms, she grunted at the all the weight.

"Alright now... up the tree."he said, she looked at him then huffed and slowly walked to the tree. "Naru by now you would be dead."he said, she glared. "Alright I will make you a deal.."

"What kinda deal?"

"If you can last this workout without passing out... I will one buy you ramen tonight,...then I will give you tomorrow off."he said, she thought and nodded. "Alright then move it."he said, she sighed and walked up the tree sliding a little. "Strengthen your chakra just a little."he said. She moved up to the top. "Repeat that up and down."he said, he sat down and started to write a little. After an hour he heard her voice.

"Jiriaya! this is hard!"her voice announced.

"Keep going.."he said, she groaned. "Try the jumping."he said, she mumbled. "I heard that young lady."she moved and jumped through the trees, he watched. "Alright come on Naru."he said, she jumped out of the tree and flipped again and landed on the ground on her butt, she hissed and cursed a little.

"Come on Naru up."Jiriaya said, she groaned and slowly got up. "Let's see if you remember the lesson from this morning."he said, he threw kunai at her, she hissed and flipped backwards, he kept walking towards her, she flipped back and landed in the water, he sighed and walked over, he reached in and pulled her out, she coughed hard and fell back. "A ninja must always be aware of their surroundings."he said, she looked down, he ruffled her wet hair. "But you are doing good."he said, she smiled at him then got up. "Well... your exercise is over... you get a day off tomorrow. And believe me you are going to be sore.. so ice yourself tomorrow."he said, she nodded. "Now let's go get that ramen."he said, she smiled and nodded. "Keep the weights on."he said, she grumbled and they grabbed their things and they slowly walked to the ramen stand. She got in the seat and groaned, he chuckled and patted her back.

"What kind tonight Naru?"Teuchi said, she looked up and sighed.

"Ugh... beef I guess."she shrugged then groaned, they got her some water, Jiriaya ordered and sat with her, she groaned when she lifted her arms to eat. Soon she was full, and sighed, Jiriaya smiled and paid, she was wobbling in her seat fighting to stay awake. They left and Jiriaya walked with her to her apartment, she got in and waited, he unlocked the weights she sighed and whined a little, he chuckled and lifted her head, she was about to pass out.

"Relax tomorrow. I will come in and check on ya okay."he said.

"Okay."she said and smiled then walked away, she slowly slid into her pj's and laid on her bed and fell asleep, Jiriaya came back and covered her up and left.

~o0o~

Jiriaya came over to Naru's place the next day she was laying in bed groaning in pain, he brought some ice bags, he covered her body with a towel then put the ice on her, she sighed and relaxed.

"Thank you."she said, he chuckled and rubbed her head.

"Tomorrow we have practice.. about 10am... training grounds 1."he said.  
"Okay."she said, he chuckled and left.

Almost three hours later Kakashi came over, he knocked on the door but she didn't answer. He transported in.

"Naru?"  
"What?"she said it was muffled, he walked to her room and seen her laying there under all the ice.

"You alright?"he asked sitting next to her.

"yeah."she said, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"What no practice today?"  
"No I won a day off... I practiced with weights all day yesterday... and ahh! I get to relax.."she groaned as she moved.

"Oh... I was going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with the team."  
"Not today.. I need to sleep."she said, he nodded.

"Well maybe we can work it out to do it tomorrow maybe."  
"That sounds good."she said and groaned.

"Do you need some medication? Where is your pain pills?"he asked.

"Kitchen."she moaned, he got up and grabbed a glass of water, he found the pills and got two then walked back.

"Here."he said, she moaned and whimpered and sat up, her arms were red, she slowly took the pills then swallowed them and washed it down with a drink, she moaned and set it by her dresser, he smiled.

"Why not go to the spa?"he asked.

"No..."she said, she yawned.

"Well I will let you get back to sleep."he said, she got up slowly and picked up some ice, he helped her and she threw it in her tub and got some more and laid back down, she covered up and put the ice on her arms and legs, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight Naru."Kakashi said, she moaned and nodded.

"Sorry.."

"Its okay you are a growing ninja... we will try tomorrow."he said, he ruffled her hair gently and left. She moaned and fell asleep.

* * *

Review :3

Next chapter: The team starts to see how much she has changed. and Kakashi starts to feel worse ^^;

Review


	10. Strength

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru walked to the training grounds, she yawned and spotted Jiriaya waiting, she smiled and jogged up to him.

"Hi ya!"she said, he chuckled and ruffled her hair. "So what are we learning today sensei?"she said, he smiled.

"Today.. you are going to work on your strength. You have a small amount.. but you need more."he said. "Also this will help with your stamina."he said.

"Cool as long as there is no more-"she looked at him he smiled and held the weights out. "Weights..."she said and sighed.

"Don't worry you will put them on later come over here."he said, he walked over to the pond, she followed.

"So what are we doing?"she asked.

"You are going to build your arm strength.. while also working on your leg strength but mainly your arms today, and we are working on your stamina with your muscles and your chakra."he said.

"Cool... so how?"  
"Standing on your hands... on the water. But first on the ground."he said, she sighed and nodded. She flipped over and got balance and stood there.

"Now I want you to bend your legs then straighten them."he said, she started doing that. "Keep that up until I say so."he said.

"Jiriaya!"she whined.

"Naru."

"Fine."she said she looked at the water and continued this.

After three hours she was shaking hard and panting.

"Okay take a break."he said, she sighed and fell, she mumbled a little and rolled on to her back, Jiriaya poured a bottle of water on her, she smiled and sighed. Jiriaya let her rest for almost an hour.

"Alright back up.. now you are going to be on the water."he said. She sighed and stood up slowly then flipped back over and pushed the chakra into her hands and walked on the water and stood there.

"Now..."  
"_sigh..._fine."she said, he put the weights on her arms, she grunted, he balanced her again and she nodded then started to lift her legs again. After an hour Jiriaya added even more weights, he strapped some to her arms.

"Jiriaya?"she said.

"Relax if you can't go on.. just let me know I am right here.."he said, he smiled. "But I don't want you to stop unless you know for sure you can't do it."he said, she smiled and nodded.

~o0o~

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were heading to go for lunch, they walked past the training ground one, Sasuke looked in and seen her.

"What is she doing?"he said, Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled.

"Well lets go find out."he said, he walked to the door and opened it and they walked in.

"Yo dope!"Sasuke yelled, she yelped and lost control of her chakra and fell into the water, Jiriaya jumped up and grabbed her, he pulled her up on the land, she coughed and spit up water, Jiriaya patted her back lightly, she looked up and sent a dirty glare to Sasuke, he looked at her shocked then looked away.

"Dammit teme!"she snarled at him, he snorted.

"Get up and do it again Naru."Jiriaya said, she grumbled and stood up then flipped back over and sighed, her chakra leaked out slowly then she walked on the water.

"Whoa Naru you can walk on the water?"Sakura said, she looked at them and smiled then gave a nod.

"Naru..."  
"I'm going, I'm going."she grumbled, she started to lift her legs, Jiriaya walked over and put more weights on her legs, she grunted and steadied herself then continued on.

"So what are you working on with her?"Kakashi asked.

"Stamina... strength and chakra."he said.

"What has she done so far?"he asked looking at his student.

"Naru get up and show them."he said, she fell back and got up. "With the weights..."he said she grumbled and slowly walked over. "You would be -"  
"I know I know I'd be dead by now."she said, she sighed and focused her chakra she ran at the tree and ran up.  
"Big deal we can do that."Sasuke said, she ran up and smirked, she ran straight to the top and flipped off, she landed on another and flipped through, she jumped once more and landed on the water and did some flips.

"Good job Naru."Jiriaya said, she smiled and panted.

"Yeah well-"  
"She is also wearing almost 100 pounds on her arms and legs while doing that."he said, Sasuke didn't respond. Naru flipped back over and stood there. "Try one hand Naru, she sighed slowly lifted her one hand and stood there. "Good job."he said.

Kakashi watched amazed at how she had grown, he felt a pang in his chest. _That far ahead and its only a few days... I couldn't do that... in almost two months with her... _he thought, he sighed and turned he walked away slowly, Naru looked at him confused but still continued, Sasuke and Sakura left after a while.

Finally Naru collapsed after three hours on one hand, Jiriaya took the weights off, she sighed and whimpered in pain a little.

"Come on I'll take you home."he said, she nodded and slowly got on his back, she barely was able to hang on because of her arms and legs were screaming in pain, he felt her relax even more, she fell asleep on his back, he chuckled and took her home and gently set her on the bed, he ruffled her hair lightly."That's my student."he said quietly and left locking her door.

Almost two hours later her window slid open and Kakashi climbed in the room and looked at her sleeping form, he sat on the bed gently, he leaned close to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't teach you anything. You will be a great ninja... I know it... good job."he whispered, he placed a kiss on her forehead again and stood up, he covered her with the sheet then slipped back out locking the window.

* * *

Newest chapter! :)

I am loving how this story is going..I am almost done writing it! Whoo anyway read and review.

Next chapter:Different -Kakashi starts to act different around her and it hurts her.


	11. Different

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

~Five months later~

"Sensei I thought Naru was suppose to meet us at 7pm?"Sakura asked.

"She was."he said reading his book, they were outside Ichiraku's they were waiting for Naru, they had worked it for her to meet them for a team dinner after practice, right now it was 7:30.

"Well I am going in."Sasuke said, Kakashi hummed.

"I'm here! Sorry."her voice came, Kakashi smiled, Naru came running up, she stopped and panted.

"Sorry... practice ran a little late."she said.

"Its okay."he said, they walked in and sat down, they started to eat some ramen.

"So Naru what have you been learning?"Sakura asked.

"Um... right now he is teaching me the rasengan and a few other tricks.."she said. "Its hard."she said.

"What's the burn marks from?"Sasuke said, Naru looked.

"To much chakra... I have been putting a lot of chakra and its been burning me... he gave me some first aid today so I could pick up the chopstick."she said and sighed. "I am learning a few other things too... but ya know."she shrugged, Kakashi kept reading his book.

"What have you guys been doing?"she asked.

"We went on a few missions... did some more training..."Sasuke shrugged, Naru nodded, she looked at Kakashi. _He seems tense about something...hmm_ she thought.

"Do you go on missions at all?"Sakura asked.

"No... I am just training that's it."  
"What's like taking so long?"

"Well ya see I didn't even know any basics... pretty much nothing... all I really knew was shadow clone jutsu and the one a made up to mess with others... other then that.. nothing... I was never really taught... so pervy sage started from the bottom up... right now I am at genin level almost chunin."

"Oh speaking of that... are you going to be allowed to take the exams with us?"

"Um... I don't know... that's up to the old man and Jiriaya..."she said, Kakashi's grip on his book tightened a little.

"Oh..."Sakura said.

"I will ask pervy sage.. see what he thinks.."she said, she tapped her chin a little and thought. "So what kind of mission have you all been doing?"she asked.

"Mainly D-rank... there was like... 1 C-rank."  
"Three."Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Okay three."Sasuke said, Naru giggled a little, Kakashi smiled at her.

"So...Naru... do you miss the team?"Sakura asked.

"Of course."she said.

"Well I mean... like being on the team..with us."she said.

"I do... I mean I miss you guys.. but being with pervy sage... its fun... he is a weird and hard teacher but its pretty cool."  
"You are learning a lot... sure your brain can handle it?"Sasuke said, she glared at him.

"Yes it can! You teme!"she snarled.

"Bet you don't miss that!"Sakura said.

"I do... but like I said...its nice to be the only student... as much as I miss you guys I wouldn't change it..."she said, they nodded and smiled. Naru glanced at Kakashi, he had a tight grip on his book and his eye closed. "Kakashi-"  
"I gotta go."he said and stood he walked quickly, Naru stuttered a little and jumped up, she ran out.

"Wait sensei!"she said, he stopped she ran up to him. "Sensei..."  
"What?"he said.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing.."he said not looking at her, she tilted her head, she touched his arm, he jerked away. "I gotta go."he said and disappeared, Naru looked down upset, she sighed and turned she walked back slowly then put a fake smile on her face and came back in she sat down.

"What's going on with him?"Sakura said, Sasuke shrugged.

"He's been acting like that for a while."he said.

"Like what?"Naru asked.

"Like he is mad... he is tougher in practice... and a little nastier..."he said.

"Oh yeah."  
"He has been like that since...about the time you started to get training..."he said, Naru looked down.

"Oh."she said.

"He is probably just stressed or something."Sakura said.

"Maybe..."Naru said, she blinked the tears away. "Um...guys... I gotta go... I have to be at practice at 6am..."she said, she paid for her half eaten bowl.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... pervy sage... he is tough... he doesn't like it.. if I'm late or tired.. so... I guess I'll see ya sometime.."she said, she waved they waved back and she took off. Naru walked home slowly.

_Does he hate me... for leaving? He said he didn't mind... did he lie …..what's going on? Maybe I shouldn't meet them anymore... they are my old team... my past..._ she thought, she laid down on her bed and sighed. _I'll ask pervy sage tomorrow._ She thought and fell into a troubled sleep.

Kakashi sat on his bed holding his head. _I hate hearing all that... I feel like I failed her... which I did... I shouldn't of pulled away though... kami what a mess._ He thought and fell into a light sleep.

~o0o~

The next day it was almost 2pm, Naru laid on the ground panting, she was covered in burn marks, scratches and bruises.

"Naru what is with you today?"Jiriaya asked, he bent down in front of her.

"I... just..."  
"Come on talk to me..."he said, he sat down, she sat up and looked down.

"I... I met the team last night..."  
"And... shouldn't you be happy?"  
"I was …... then …..Kakashi..."  
"What?"  
"He was like quiet and tense when I was talking... then he left suddenly and when I tried to follow him and talk to him... I reached out and touched his arm and he jerked away from me... I don't know what to do anymore..."she said.

"Naru..."  
"Do you think I should just stop meeting them?"she asked looking at him, he could see in her eyes she was looking for a good answer.  
"Naru that's up to you... if you feel like its going to slow you down... then stop..."he said. She looked at the dirt then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... alright... I will stop... maybe we can move faster now..."she said, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Good girl.. now come on get up and lets finish this rasengan."he said, she smiled and got up.

~o0o~ two weeks later~o0o~

Naru was sitting on a rock under the tree in some shade taking a break, Jiriaya was next to her, she just finished her rasengan and was working on adding more chakra to it and make even more effective.

"So have you even seen them?"he asked.

"No..."she said. Suddenly Pakkun came running up, she sighed, he jumped up.

"Note from Kakashi."he said, she sighed and pulled it out, she slowly unrolled it and started to read the note.

_Naru, _

_The team wants to meet for barbecue tonight. _

_8pm? How does that sound._

_K-sensei. _

Naru sighed and rolled it up.

"Tell him no I can't."she said, Pakkun looked at her then nodded, she gave him the note back and he took off again, Naru sighed and looked at the clouds.

Kakashi was watching Sasuke and Sakura spar with each other, Pakkun came back up.

"So?"  
"She said no she can't."he said.

"Go ask her if she needs it earlier or later.."he said, Pakkun grumbled and ran back.

After 10 minutes he came back. "She said neither.. she wasn't coming."he said. "I'm done."he said and disappeared, Kakashi sat there.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei so?"  
"Um... I don't know... let's finish up so we can talk to her."he said, they nodded.

_Was I to harsh,... last time... I did jerk away...maybe... she...hm_m. He thought and sighed.

"You did an amazing job Naru."he said and ruffled her hair, she smiled and panted.

"Thank you."she smiled bigger.

"You wanna get some ramen?"  
"Sure!"she said, they packed up and headed out to the ramen stand.

Kakashi and his team finished at 6pm, they walked around the town trying to find Naru, they heard her laugh then Jiriaya's they were walking out of the ramen stop.

"Naru!"Sakura said, she paused they looked back and stood there.

"Hey Naru... you wanna go out with the team?"Sasuke asked.

"No..."she said.

"Why?"Kakashi asked.  
"Because I am tired?"she said she sighed. "I'll see ya later Jiriaya-sensei!"she said and ran away waving.

"Don't forget 10am!"he said she waved, he chuckled and nodded at them then left. Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"You wanna just cancel?"Sasuke asked.

"If you want..."Kakashi said.

"I'm just gonna get some ramen."Sakura said, Sasuke nodded and they walked over, Kakashi growled and walked towards Naru's apartment.

Naru sat on the bed reading a scroll there was a knock, she looked up a little, Kakashi stood at her window, she looked back down.

"What?"  
"Let me in."  
"I'm busy."she said, she could hear his growl and he transported in her room, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Naru!"  
"What?! I am trying to study!"

"Why did you blow us off tonight?"  
"I didn't blow you off! I told you I didn't want to."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was tired!"she snarled.

"You didn't seem that tired."  
"So? I am tired now. I was training all day."she snarled again.

"What are you going to start brushing the team off?"  
"No... I will hang out if I am not tired or training."  
"That's everyday!"  
"Well then..."she said, she got up rolling the scroll, she brushed past him, he growled and grabbed her, he slammed her into her bedroom door. "Get out!"  
"No Naru!"

"I'm tired-"  
"Stop acting like this!"  
"Why you are not my boss!"she snarled.

"Naru please..."he said.

"..."

"Naru-"  
"Why do you have such a problem with the way I am acting? You have acted the same way!"she said.

"I didn't mean it!"  
"Just go Kakashi please."she said and wiggled out of his grip, he looked at the door.

"I am sorry Naru. I shouldn't of jerked away from you! Nothing."he said.

"I get it..."she said, he sighed and brushed his knuckles on her cheek then left. Naru sat on the bed tears running down her cheeks, she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this month! This month has been crazy! I went to the hospital about three times this month. The worst thing that happened was I got 3rd degree burns on BOTH hands! So I have not been able to type at all! That is why I have not updated my stories. I hope I didn't upset anyone! I am very very very sorry :)

So I am going to update every story if I can. :)

* * *

I am so in love with this story! I have is fully finished finally :) I just need to redo the ending chapter cause I don't like it all that much. But to let you know there are 30 chapters in this story :)

**Next chapter :** Surprises **Spoiler:** Jiriaya and Naru take off for Tsunade and he gets a big surprise from her. :)


	12. Surprises

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

~o0o~six months later~o0o~

Jiriaya stood at the gates he was talking with Sarutobi about his mission. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke was walking up from their latest mission, they looked up and seen them. They walked up and and smiled at them.

"Well then Jiriaya... you have everything right?"Sarutobi said.

"Yep.."he said.

"So team 7 was your mission a success."

"Yes sir."Kakashi said and nodded.

"Where is Naru?"Sakura asked, Jiriaya looked at her and turned, Naru was on his back sound asleep covered in some dirt and had a few bruises on her.

"She wore herself out today in practice...like usual."he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave her here?"Sarutobi said.

"No..."he said. "Besides if I left her here, who would train her."he said smiling.

Kakashi almost snarled at the man, he gritted his teeth to stop from yelling at him.

"True."Sarutobi said.

"And besides...she needs a break... she has been so stressed out about some things here... a while out of the village will do her some major good."

"Oh yeah..."he said.

"I need to give her some experience so she can move up to the next level."  
"Well if anything happens let us know okay."he said.

"Will do."  
"Bring _her_ back and make sure you bring Naru back!"Sarutobi said, Jiriaya chuckled and nodded.

"See ya later!"he said, and walked away, they left the gates when they couldn't see him anymore.

Kakashi was still fuming about his comment, but he slowly started to let it go.

~o0o~

Two days later Jiriaya and Naru were walking down the path heading towards the land of tea after Tsunade.

"So who is this lady?"Naru asked.

"She is my old teammate... she is hot tempered and a drinker, gambler, and a damn good medic."he said, Naru nodded.

"So what will we be doing while we are gone?"  
"Well I did say I was going to train you..."he said, she smiled at him. "I have to prove I was not just taking you away from them."  
"Huh?"she asked.

"Your team was coming in while we were leaving... I said something it wasn't meant as a jab but Kakashi took it that way I think."  
"What?"  
"Well I said, if I left you in the village no one would be able to train you."he said. "I could see he got pissed."he said, Naru hummed quietly.

"So... what will be doing?"  
"Well to move you up we need to find out your affinities."  
"What's that?"  
"Okay you know when you do a jutsu... like take... Sasuke for example..."  
"Okay."  
"When he does his jutsu's he does a lot of fire style which means his affinity is fire, your affinity defines what type of jutsu's you will be best at, which ones you will pick up the fastest."he said.

"Oh...so how will we find out?"she asked, he paused and search through a pouch and pulled out little slips of paper.

"With these."  
"What?"  
"All you have to do it push a little chakra into it and it will effect the paper and tell you what your affinity is."  
"Oh...cool...so what's your affinity?"she asked, he chuckled and held one, one side burnt up and the other crumbled. "Whoa!"she said.

"See if you are fire the paper will burn, wind will rip, water will become wet, earth will crumbled, lightning will crinkle."  
"Oh cool."she said, he chuckled and handed her one, they started to walk again.

"Now you go."he said, she nodded and focused, she watched in amazement as the paper crinkled, ripped, burned and became wet, she stared at it, Jiriaya was looking at the map.

"Um...Jiriaya-sensei."  
"Yeah?"he said and looked at her, she hid the paper.

"How many affinities can one person have?"  
"Normally you will start with about one then you can possible grow up to two."

"So like... its never been heard of have more then that?"  
"No...why?"he said, she sighed and held the paper out, he stared at it in shock. "No way... do it again."he said and handed her another one, she focused and the paper ripped, burned, became wet and crinkled.

"Am I in trouble?"she asked worrying.

"Are you... no! That is amazing!"he said and laughed, he picked her up, she squealed he laughed and spun her around. "I knew I picked a good student!"he said, she giggled and smiled at him, he held her higher and set her on his shoulders, she laughed as he carried her on his shoulders for a while smiling big.

* * *

So yeah.. newest chapter.

review plz

**next chapter : **Changes **spoiler: **Things change, with the ninja in the village


	13. Changes

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

~o0o~Time jump 4 months~o0o~

Today all the jounin sensei's and their teams plus some of the academy teachers were summoned into the main hall for an important meeting.

"Thank you all for coming today, this meeting is important and will effect the future of the ninjas here and the future ninjas."he said, there was some whispers. "I have contacted sand and a few other countries that agree with me on this matter about the chunin exams."he said. "As of right now no leaf, sand, grass, and a few others will _not _be allowed to participate in the chunin exams."there was murmurs and a few protests.

"Calm down please."he said.

"Hokage-same what do you mean?"one asked.

"You see it has happened here and in the other villages, as you all know to take the chunin exams a team of three must agree and take it together..."he said, they nodded. "Well once we have everything worked out, you wont have to have a group of three. Say one student is ready to take the exams but the others are not, then that ninja could possibly take the tests."he said. There was murmurs around the room.

"I suggested it and just about everyone agreed with me... so with that there also will be changes in the rules and requirements for the students to take it."  
"What?"

"As most of you know there is about three parts to the chunin exams, written survival and spar. Well now the chunin exams is one big test, where you will be judged on all of that together pretty much."

"But-"  
"For any of your students to even put in for the chunin exams that have to have certain things done before."  
"Like what?"  
"We are handing out these booklets and scrolls for the jounin of the teams, the books are for them to fill out as you go along for each of your students."he said, they were passed out, Kakashi looked down a little when he was handed only two.

"The scroll will explain everything you have to do."

"But-"  
"Simply once all of the things in the scroll are done and books filled the sensei comes to me recommends the student or students and I and a few other judges will test the ninja to make sure they know what they need for the chunin exams."  
"But why? If you are judging them wouldn't it be easier to just judge them and pass them or not?"  
"No... you see with the chunin exams being one big test it will be harder more challenges that will be difficult and we will not send a ninja in if they are not prepared."  
"When you say it will be harder what do you mean?"Asuma asked.

"I mean we will have all the normal terrain and what not objective but we will also have anbu and other jounin in there to try and stop them. Which may or may not include their own sensei."he said and looked at them, Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"So we would be training them and then testing them ourselves sorta."Kurenai said.

"Yes."  
"Oh."was said a few times.

"So how will we know what to teach them."  
"You will not be focusing on one thing you will focusing on it all... that book that was passed out, you jounin need to write your students name on it and you have to keep this with you. If you lose it and can't get it all filled out your student will not take the exams until they have it filled."  
"So what happens if like its destroyed on a mission?"

"Well you better hope it doesn't."Anko said smiling, they sighed and groaned a little.

"This will be better then last time... it can prepare the students. Plus this will also be good because if the judges believe they are good enough we will skip the chunin and send them to the jounin test."he said, they was some gasped and murmurs. "So as you see this will change a lot but it will take a while. So sensei's take your team and tell them everything that is required for this...today.. if you have any questions or anything you can come to me and ask. Okay?"there was some okay's and yeahs. "Good dismissed."he said, everyone stood up and walked out together. Kakashi walked with Sasuke and Sakura behind him, they walked to the red bridge and sat down, he sighed and opened the scroll.

"Alright let's get this over with."he said and sighed, and started to read it. "It seems that we now have _new _ requirements for the chunin exams as hokage-sama said."  
"Like?"Sasuke asked.

"I was getting there!"he snapped. "You have to know your affinity.. jutsu's that range from just about every rank... this also includes genjutsu. A jutsu that uses your affinity and at least two jutsu's from the ranks."  
"What does that mean?"Sakura asked.

"It means say you are earth affinity then you have to know jutsu's that used that affinity... the jutsu from every rank can be anything...say like you are working on D-rank jutsu and you want to use a genjutsu... you could do the demonic hell viewing jutsu... right Sakura?"he said, she huffed and looked away. "This could go under the classification as one of the jutsu's."he said.

"Oh."

"See like Sakura with your excellent chakra control you could lean towards genjutsu, Sasuke you as well but you are also pretty good at ninjutsu... so you want to lean more towards you strength then work on your weaknesses."he said, they nodded.  
"What else?"Sasuke asked.

"It seems instead of only needing 8 D-rank jutsu's, we now need 20 D-rank and at least 5 C-rank any others is used a bonus."  
"So... now we have 10 so we are halfway there."Sasuke said.

"Not exactly."  
"What?"he almost snarled.

"Any missions in D and C rank are erased... we start at 0 then we go on..."

"So all the missions before are a total waste of time!"he snarled.

"Sasuke calm down-"  
"NO! This is bull! We could taken the exam a long time ago if Naru had never...ugh!"he snarled.

"This has-"  
"Yes it does! Sarutobi brought it up first! She is the only one-gah!" he snarled, he kicked the pole and stormed off, Kakashi sighed and looked down.

"Sensei..."Sakura said, he looked up. "It really is not fair..."she said.

"I know..."  
"If she would of just... never mind... I'm going home."she said, Kakashi sighed and tipped his head back, he sat there then got up and walked back to the hokage tower. He knocked on the door and was granted entrance, he bowed then shut the door.

"Kakashi what's wrong?"he asked.

"...Is... is this change because of Naru and everything?"  
"I had been informed before... but sorta...not really a lot of the other countries are having the same thing happen..."he said. "Why?"  
"The others... they are mad at her...they are blaming her for it..."

"_sigh_ ….. she has nothing to do with it really."he said.

"... yeah..."he said and sighed.

"Kakashi you know-"  
"I get it!... um...sorry."he said.

"I understand... but don't hold this against her.."  
"Sasuke is the worst... he has been looking forward to this, it would push him one step closer to getting you know who."he said, Sarutobi hummed and nodded. "They are also mad because of the mission ordeal."  
"Hmm?"

"Well they had 10 D-rank but it says we have to start over... and they are a little mad about that.."he said and sighed.

"The mission to the land of waves is still on there..."he said, Kakashi gave a nod and slumped a little. "Just try to explain it to them Kakashi."he said.

"Yeah."he said and looked around. "Thank you."he said and bowed then slowly walked away.

"This is not going to end well...with Naru when she gets back..."Sarutobi muttered, he took a puff of his pipe and thought about her.

* * *

Newest chapter

Review please ;)

Now its spelling out a little conflict maybe between the team...

**Next chapter: **Homecoming **Spoiler:**Naru, Jiriaya, Tsunade and Shizune come back finally.

* * *

**Also quick little favor, there is a poll on my page please check it out and vote :) Please :)**


	14. Homecoming

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

~16 ½ months later~

It's been almost two years since Jiriaya and Naru left on their mission to find Tsunade, and finally they were heading home. They were almost two miles from the gates, Jiriaya looked at Tsunade who walked next to him, Shizune next to her and Naru on his other side. _She has grown up so much._ He thought and smiled. She was now almost 15 years old, she grew her hair out again it reached the middle of her back now, she toned down her wardrobe, wearing less orange and more blues, blacks, and purples. She was now a little above his shoulders just barely through. They finally seen the tan and red gates come into view, Naru smile grew bigger then before, they picked up speed, when they walked in some of them gasped and some waved, they walked down the streets and headed to the hokage tower. They walked up and knocked on the door.

"Enter."the old voice said, Jiriaya and Tsunade walked in followed by Naru and Shizune, Sarutobi looked up and smiled. "Hey!"he said and got up. "Jiriaya, Tsunade you both are back... now where is my little Naru?"he said, she stepped out from behind, he chuckled. "Okay not little anymore." she smiled and walked over and gave him a hug. "You have gotten tall."he said, she smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks."she said.

"Have you lost all of your energy?"  
"No I just finally learned how to some what control it."she said, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Well you all took longer then I thought you would."he said and looked at Jiriaya.

"Yeah that's because of this one."He said and ruffled Naru's hair, she grumbled and fixed it.

"Why?"  
"Well after we left I wanted to find out what her affinity was and I got a big surprise."he said.

"What?"

"Just watch."he said, he pulled out the sheet and gave it to her, she smiled and pressed the chakra into it and Sarutobi watched in amazement as the paper did the same thing it did before. Sarutobi was speechless. "Exactly."Jiriaya said. "And she had this from the start... now she is working on earth and creating a few of her own."he said, Naru smiled big at them.

"So that's why it took so long."Sarutobi said.

"Yes that and a certain someone had to work to pay off her debt..."he said, Tsunade glared at him.  
"A certain pervert just _had _to 'research' for his stupid books and when he got busted had to work it off."Tsunade said.

"It didn't stop you from reading them."he muttered.

"What was that?"she snarled.

"Nothing nothing..."he said, Shizune and Naru sighed.

"Oh... speaking of that is Kakashi-sensei and team in the village?"Naru said.

"Ugh...Naru I... I would wait a bit..."Sarutobi said.

"Huh?"

"While you all were gone the chunin exams changed and they got a little ill-tempered at the whole situation and -"

"They are blaming me for it..."she said and looked down, Tsunade and Jiriaya forgot about their argument and they patted her shoulder, she sighed and out on a fake smile. "Oh well..."she said gave a fake laugh.

"Well Tsunade, Shizune, Jiriaya I need to speak with you...Naru if you don't mind..."  
"No problem.."she said and walked out waving.

"I will meet you later Naru."Jiriaya said, she gave a small wave and shut the door. "She is upset about that..."he said.

"Yeah.."  
"Why did they get mad about?"

"Because the rules changed and the missions they had done before no longer count... and they said it was her fault for leaving the team."  
"She wouldn't of if she was taught right."Jiriaya said and crossed his arms, they nodded.

"Well anyway the real reason I called you all here..."he said.

Naru walked through the streets, she hid her chakra and slowly walked around, she seen Iruka she smiled and was about to call him but he walked into Ichiraku's. She sighed and walked to her apartment, she walked in and looked around, she sneezed at the dust, she smiled and opened a window and focus, the dust went flying out the window, she sneezed a few more times but smiled. She sat down and dug in her pack and got an energy bar. She ate it then dug in her bag again and spotted a purple book, she pulled it out and smiled a little then it fell she sniffled a little then sat up, she wrote a quick note and stuck it to the top, she pulled a jacket on and walked out, the sun was setting finally and she headed to Kakashi's apartment, she arrived and there wasn't much sun left. She jumped to his window and set the book down and knocked on the window and took off, she hid on a roof across the street, he walked up to the window and looked out, he spotted it and lifted the book and read the note, he looked around then shrugged and opened it then shut the window, Naru sighed she had a small smile on her and disappeared, she walked around town for a few hours then finally went home to get a little bit of sleep.

* * *

Newest chapter. Sorry its so short... didn't mean it. I didn't realize how long its been since I updated sorry!

**next chapter: **Meetings **Spoiler: **she meets her team again ;P

Anyways as always read and review.

**also check out the poll on my page and vote! :)**


	15. Meetings

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Kakashi walked to the training grounds reading his new purple book, he was an hour and half late, he smiled and waved and he put his book away.

"Alright-"he was cut off by a loud explosion a little ways away, they looked at each other and shrugged and walked in deeper into the woods to see what was going on.

They arrived some of the ground was burned, they seen Jiriaya, he spotted them then looked around.

"Is that all you got? I thought you grew up..."he said taunting, a yellow and blue blur raced out and slammed into his side, he grunted and disappeared so did the blur. He walked out and chuckled the blur came out again and they launched in the air, he threw some rocks at her, she dodged them and landed on the ground and flipped back, she got ready and panted.

"Alright alright... since we have an audience."he said, he wiped his brow, Naru stood up straight then walked over to bag and got a bottle of water and took a drink then splashed some on her face, she sighed and cleared her throat.

"What's up?"Jiriaya said smiling, they nodded at him. "Did you have this place first... sorry...-"  
"Jiriaya come on Sarutobi wants to talk to all three of us."Tsunade said walking up, she nodded at Kakashi who gave one back.

"Alright."he said. "Come on."he said, Naru sighed and picked up her pack and shirt and closed her eyes and calmed her breathing and walked behind him a little ways, Kakashi grabbed her arm, she paused and looked at him, Jiriaya stopped and walked back to her.

"You can't say hi?"he said teasing a little.

"Hi."she said quietly, she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"How have you been? You've been gone for a while."he said.

"Good..."she said and fidgeted a little, she glanced at the others and looked down. _Do you all really hate me?_ She wanted to say.

"How strong are you now? You grew up."he said.

"Hah! She not just strong! You should of-"Jiriaya started.

"No."Naru said and looked to the side, Jiriaya looked and understood.

"What?"Kakashi asked.

"Nothing... she has just grown up."he said.

"Well hey since you are back do you want to have a team dinner all of us?"Kakashi asked.

"No thanks..."she said. "Didn't she say we have to talk to Sarutobi?"she said and walked away quickly, Jiriaya waved and jogged up to her, Kakashi sighed. _She must of talked to hokage-sama..._he thought, he glanced at the other two, they had looked away from her, he sighed and looked down.

Jiriaya caught up to Naru, he looked at her, she was crying her lower lip quivered, he touched her shoulder and she leaned against him, he smiled and they walked away from the training grounds slowly, as she cried her eyes out.

~o0o~

Naru sighed and looked at the scroll, she groaned at the thought of being one of the proctors for the chunin exams, she touched her stomach and sighed. _If I can still control it all..._she thought and opened her door, she noticed her apartment was not empty, Kakashi was in her apartment, she almost snarled and walked back in the dark, she pulled her necklace off.

"What do you want?"she asked.

"You're good."he said and flipped the light on.

"What do you want?"she asked again and turned she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to you.."  
"Why?"  
"Because we haven't seen each other in almost two years..."he said.

"Hn."  
"What happened during this training... you are not the same..."he said and tilted his head.

"..."she opened her mouth about to say something, but didn't she looked down.

"Naru please..."

"I'm tired please leave.."she said.

"Naru..."  
"I am tired please leave!"she snapped, he looked at her, he moved over to the other side of her bed.

"What happened to you?... you're not my usual Na-"he stopped when he seen her face, she looked pissed off. "What's-"  
"Get out."  
"What?"he said.

"Out!"  
"Naru no!-"  
"Get out!"she snarled a few tears dripped down her cheeks and hit the floor, he seen them and got up, he cupped her face gently, she tried to tug back but couldn't.

"Will you meet the team?"he said, she growled and touched his chest and did hand signs with one hand, he looked down and seen a glowing red seal appear.

"Why? I know you all hate me! Dragon!"she said, he opened her mouth but disappeared, he appeared in his apartment and stumbled a little. He panted and looked down, he watched the seal leave.

"What was that?!"he said, he touched his chest and looked down.

"_Why? I know you all hate me!"_ her voice echoed in his mind, he slumped to the floor, he leaned against the wall.

_I don't hate you... I ...like you..._he thought and kicked his shoes off.

Naru crumpled down on her bed and cried. _They hate me...just like the others..._ she thought and sighed, she set a barrier around her apartment and fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning, Jiriaya came in he knew how to break the barrier, Tsunade was with him, Naru looked at him and sighed.

"Ready to start training?"he asked smiling, they looked at her, she shrugged. "He came over last night didn't he?"he said, her lower lip quivered a little and she sank to her knees and cried, they sat down next to her, Tsunade patted her arm, Jiriaya rubbed her back lightly, she leaned into his arms and cried, he hushed her.

"I'm sorry."she said and pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"For what?"he said.

"I'm ready to go training I guess."she said and shrugged. They nodded and got some supplies and headed out, they made it to the training grounds and stood there, she pulled out her scroll and started to show them what she had been working on.

"Hey Naru!"Sakura's voice yelled, she growled and shook a little. Sakura came up with Sasuke behind her and Kakashi following his new book out.

"Hey Naru...what are you doing? I thought maybe we could spar."Kakashi said smiling, she looked at him.

"I am busy."she said and got up, Jiriaya rolled the scroll up and stood ready.

"Team 7... I think its time for you to find out... you don't know Naru anymore... its time for you to see how much she has grown."Jiriaya said smirking they nodded and waited, Naru rolled her eyes and got ready.

* * *

review


	16. New

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru stood there, Tsunade pulled her gloves on and Jiriaya stood there.

"Ready?"  
"Are you?"she asked, he chuckled.

"Alright let's go..."he said, Tsunade let out a cry and punched the ground, Naru flipped back and threw some of the rocks at them, Jiriaya launched up and did quick signs and took in a breath, fire came out and surrounded Naru. Team 7 stood in shock at the fight, Water came bursting out putting the fire out and soaking everyone, Sakura growled a little. Naru stood there and spun air blasted out and slammed into Jiriaya and Tsunade. They barely stood there ground, Jiriaya did a sign and oil surrounded Naru, she glared, he spit fire out at her then brought some of the ground around her trapping her in, she growled, Tsunade stood ready, Jiriaya put his hands together and the earth crumbled in then it exploded on the inside, he nodded at Tsunade and she punched the dome and jumped back, they area was burned and empty. They looked around the ground crumbled and Naru burst out, she was dirty and panting, she growled and spun around quickly and hit the ground sending it up in pieces, she launched them at Tsunade and Jiriaya they blocked somewhat, Jiriaya looked at Naru and seen her whiskers growing and her eyes red, Tsunade looked at him they stopped.

"Naru!"he yelled, she flinched then whimpered and went down. Jiriaya walked up to her and touched her head and made her look at him, her canines were at a sharp point, her eyes were blood red with fox slits and her whiskers were wide. He pushed her to the ground and lifted her shirt, Tsunade walked up followed by team 7. Naru's chakra started to cover her body, Jiriaya let his fingers glow with chakra, he slammed it on her stomach, making her arch up with a scream, Kakashi covered his ears and winced, Naru slumped and panted, Jiriaya looked at her, she looked down.

"Its okay."he said, she got up and dusted herself off and looked down.

"Well Naru you have changed."Kakashi said, she glanced at him and nodded.

"Naru it seems you have started to master it."Jiriaya said, she smiled and brushed the dirt out of her hair. "We next need to work on your final element."he said. "Earth."he said, she smiled big at him.

"Wait she has learned the others?"Kakashi said butting in.

"Learned? Hah! More like mastered."he said, Naru blushed a little.

"Mastered?"he said and looked at her.

"Um...Naru?"Sasuke said, she looked at him. "Can you...can you teach me...some jutsu's?"he asked a blush on his cheeks.

"What... now that you know I can do something... you can put up with me? You wont hate me?"she said glaring.

"What are you taking about?"  
"I am not stupid! I know you blamed me because of whatever! Why should i-"

"Naru! Enough."Jiriaya said, she looked down.

"I didn't actually hate you..."he said. "I was mad... because everything we had done... it was all gone and I guess... it was easiest thing... at the time...but... I never _really _hate you... I think you can be annoying...but never hate-able."he said, she looked at him shocked.

"Yeah... we couldn't hate our family! You're part of team 7."Sakura said smiling.

"F...family?"  
"Of course."Kakashi said, she looked at him some tears fell, she looked down.

"I.. I..."she said. **Its not true. They don't like you! **A voice boomed in her head, she groaned and gripped her head tight and fell to her knees, they looked at her in shock, Jiriaya bent down, he held her head tight.

"Stop!"Tsunade said when they went to run over to her. Naru growled and whimpered Jiriaya touched her forehead and she slumped down asleep, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's going on?"Kakashi asked.

"The seal... she is loosing control... I need to take her home so she rest."he said, he bent down and picked her up.

"I can take her."Kakashi said, he looked at him and nodded, Kakashi stepped forward and took Naru from her, he looked at the sleeping girl and walked away.

"Told ya."Tsunade said.

"Shut up."Jiriaya said and huffed.

"Do you think she can help me?"Sasuke asked.

"I think so...what is your affinity?"

"I think fire... my whole clan was fire... so..."  
"That doesn't mean anything... tell you what... meet us here tomorrow noon... I will tell Kakashi to start meeting with us. She can train you... at least I think she will."he said.

"Thanks."

"Do you need help too?"Tsunade asked Sakura she looked down.

"Yeah...but I don't think I am very good at the ninjutsu..."  
"Well we will find out tomorrow..."she said, Sakura smiled and they each headed their own ways.

Jiriaya met with Sarutobi and told him what happened, he headed to Naru's apartment after, he walked in quietly and peeked into her room, Kakashi was leaning against the wall next to her bed asleep holding the still sleeping Naru, he smirked and wrote two notes and left.

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw he fell asleep holding Naru. He saw the note and grabbed it, he read it and smiled, he looked at Naru, he smiled and got up slowly and set her down, he covered her up and kissed her head.

"You are amazing."he whispered, he got his note and left.


	17. Strong and Weak

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru woke up at 9 and looked around, she spotted the note and read it quickly.

"Great."she whispered and got out of bed, and took a shower, she washed her hair out and stood under the spray. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

She heard a scream of pain and a loud roar, she dropped to her knees and held her tight. "No no."she whispered. She got out of the shower and got dressed, she sighed and walked out slowly. She arrived and met Tsunade and Jiriaya.

"I told Kakashi to meet us here about 11 or so..."Jiriaya said.

"Okay."she said.

"I hope you aren't upset that I volunteered you for it."  
"No... no its fine."she said and smiled, both could see it was fake but didn't say anything. "Are we going to just wait or can we work a little?"she said.

"We can work."he said and followed her to the field.

Two hours later Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi came in, they spotted Tsunade, then Jiriaya's spiky white hair. He was kneeling down, she was looking down a little upset.

"Yo!"Kakashi said.

"Is Naru ready to start training?"Sasuke asked, they looked at them and sighed then looked down. Kakashi walked forward and spotted the girl laying down a black blindfold over her eyes.

"What's going on?"  
"We need to wait a few minutes..."Jiriaya said.

"Why?"  
"She has to calm down before we start again..."

"What happened?"Kakashi said.

"Its weakening..."he simply said, Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"You mean?"  
"Yes."  
"How? Why?"  
"All the power... and just time..."he said.

"What do you mean?"Sasuke asked. "What's getting weaker? What's going on?"he asked getting upset.

"Sasuke calm down... just do some exercises..."Kakashi said.

"Come on you two..."Tsunade said and pushed them away a little.

"What happened exactly?"  
"The more power she uses, it like make a miniscule crack on the seal... he pushes against it and she sometimes looses it..."he said.

"What can we-"  
"You guys nothing... I already have a plan... I just have to talk to Sarutobi..."he said.

"What?"  
"Something …...dangerous..."he said and looked down.

"Will she be alright?"he asked and bent down next to him.

"Yeah..."he said. "You care about her don't you?"  
"Of course..."  
"I mean more then a student or friend..."he said, Kakashi grunted and looked at him shocked and worried a blush on his face.

"I ….ugh... well I mean... I...ugh...what... hm..."

"Relax Kakashi... I was just asking..."he said.

"I... do... I think..."he muttered, Jiriaya smiled and looked at her girl.

"Maybe you should tell her that.."he said. "She doesn't know what it truly means to trust... or love ….but it may help her out of it..."he said, Kakashi sighed.

"But... I .."  
"What? I am her guardian... and I know and approve... no one can say anything..."he said, Kakashi blushed hard and ducked his head.

"What can we do about this?"he asked changing the subject.  
"We just have to wait... it almost gone..."he said, he lifted Naru's shirt up and held his hand over her stomach and Kakashi watched the seal appear, he seen a small crack it slowly closed up, Naru took in a deep breath then relaxed. She sat up slowly and rested her head on her hand.

"Naru?"  
"Yeah yeah."she said.

Jiriaya jerked his head and hit Kakashi, he sighed and walked away. Jiriaya pulled the blind off and looked at her eyes, they were red then turned back to blue.

"You okay?"he asked.

"Yeah I am."she said.

"After... we are going to Sarutobi..."he whispered, she looked at him and nodded. "Alright the team is here..."he said, she nodded and got up slowly. They walked over and looked at each other, Naru smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"You alright?"Kakashi asked.

"Mmhmm."she smiled. "Alright Sasuke.. you said you wanted to find out your affinity?"she said, he gave a nod. She pulled out a piece of paper, Kakashi smirked. "Put a little bit of chakra in this and we will find out..."she said, he looked at it strange then shrugged and took it. He pumped chakra into it, Naru smirked as his paper crinkled, Kakashi gave a small one.  
"What the-?"Sasuke said looking at the paper.

"You have lightning affinity..."she said.

"So...what did you have?"he asked, they all looked at her, she pulled out one and they watched as her paper ripped, burnt, crinkled and became wet.

"First I only had these...but I do have earth pretty much now."she said. "Alright now Sakura."she said, the girl smiled and took one, she focused and they watched her paper started to crumble but stopped.

"Hmm?"Naru said cocking her head. "Earth...but not a lot..."she said, Sakura hung her head. "Its fine...its just-"  
"Its not fully developed yet... you don't use a lot of jutsu's do you?"  
"No not really... I was never able to pick them up to much."  
"She gets genjutsu and chakra control.."Kakashi said.

"So...then that's what you got to work on...maybe you are cut out for something else."Naru said, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Actually Sakura..."Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"Come with me... I want to talk with you."she said, Sakura followed her.

"Alright Sasuke...you need to start to focus your chakra in the shape of lightning..."  
"Huh?"  
"Okay your chakra is balanced and calm... yes that you need to have but since your affinity is lightning you also need to have a balance of lighting type..."  
"I don't get it..."he said.

"Watch."she said, she walked over to the lake they followed she focused and brought a bubble of water. "Your chakra is like this.. smooth only moving a lot when you use it... what you want to do... is like this..."she said she focused the inside of the water spun around and moved fast, but the outside stayed calm. "With this... you in a fight instead of taking the time to focus and try to turn you chakra which could get you killed by then ….. you can easily call on the chakra.."she said, they watched the wild and fast moving water moved to the outside as the calm moved to the inside. "Like so..."she said and smiled, Sasuke looked at her shocked then sighed.

"Okay..."he said she smiled and dropped the water back in the water.

They practiced for hours and finally called it day when Sasuke was almost passed out from exhaustion.

Sakura had practiced with Tsunade for a while.

"Naru..."Jiriaya said, she sighed and nodded.

"Alright I will see you all tomorrow..."she smiled and waved, Kakashi gave a small wave.

She and Jiriaya walked to the hokage tower and waited.

"Come in.."his old voice rang, they walked in and stood there. "What's wrong?"he asked.

"We have a problem..."he said.

"What?"  
"The seal... is weakening quickly."he said.

"What?"he said and looked at Naru.

"Yes... all the power... it puts a crack in my seal and he pushes..."she said.

"She lost a little bit of control this morning... I was able to stop it... but. …...its getting dangerous."

"What can we do?"

"A few things...but it requires... something I know a few are not going to like..."

"What?"  
"Taking her away..."he said, Naru looked down.

"Where?"  
"I can take her to become a sage, after she gets way stronger she can go to a special place for jinchuuriki..."he said. "She can take his chakra...its a difficult thing but she can do it."he said and patted her shoulder, she smiled.

"Is it possible?"  
"A few have done it... and she is powerful she can."he said, she smiled.

"True..."  
"So do you agree?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright."  
"When do you plan?"  
"After she finishes helping Sasuke and Sakura... she -... well I promised.."he said.

"Alright."he nodded, Jiriaya nodded Naru smiled and they walked out.

They walked down the streets it was dark already.

"You going home?"  
"I'm going for a walk."she said, he nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow good night."  
"Night."she said. She turned around and walked slowly to the training grounds again, she walked to the three post and leaned against it, she smiled a little remembering the bell test. She hopped up and sat there thinking about everything.

"Feels like a while ago huh?"a voice rumbled, she glanced back and saw Kakashi there, she smirked and looked back, he came over and stood next to her. "What are you thinking about?"he said.

"I have to-... just worried..."she said.

"About?"  
"My seal..." she said. "I know what I gotta do but... I am still a little scared.."she said.

"What do you have to do?"  
"I have leave... and its really dangerous..."  
"What?"

"I would have to take control of him... but that means opening the seal..."she said.

"Isn't that-"  
"Yeah...but... its my only choice.."  
"I..."he started. "Will you be alright?"he said instead.

"Yeah... can... can I ask you something?"  
"Of course..."he said and leaned against the pole next to her, she looked at him.

"All those times... before I left... and you pushed me away and just kinda... left me... why? Why did you act like that?"she asked.

"I wasn't expecting that question..."he said and looked down then sighed, he looked up at her. "I... I was upset..."he said.

"About?"  
"Everything... I felt bad because I wasn't able to teach you... and then you got with Jiriaya... and you started to learn so easily... I just... I ...-... I was upset about it all..."he said and looked down. "I guess you could say I felt bad..."

"It wasn't your fault..."she said.

"I was a little upset for another reason that... I …... just recently realized..."he said and gulped.

"Like what?"she asked, he sighed and straightened, she was waiting for him to leave, he took a step, she closed her eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her, she jerked her head up a little and their lips touched, she looked at him, he pulled away she let a breath.

"That..."he whispered, she looked at him then grabbed his head and kissed hard, he stood there stunned for a few minutes then kissed back. They broke the kiss, Naru looked at him through hooded eyes, he looked at her and smiled.

"You...-"she started to say.

"I … I love you..."he said, she let out a breath and smiled, she kissed his lips again. "But-"

"I know we can't yet... but ...maybe soon?"she said.

"Definitely yes."he said, she smiled and hopped down and looked out.

"Does... does this mean you will be leaving us again?"he said.

"Yes... not now or probably anytime soon... I was put on the board for judging the chunin exams..."she said and looked at him.

"Heh..."he said, she smiled then yawned. "You should get home and get some sleep.."he said, she chuckled.

"You too.."she said. "Thank you..."she said and smiled at him then slowly walked away, he fidgeted for a few minutes then jogged up, she looked at him.

"I'll walk ya home."he said, she giggled and they walked to her apartment together. They stood there Kakashi smiled at her, she blushed a little.

"Thanks..."she said, she pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."she said, she walked in and waved.

"Goodnight."he said, she smiled and shut the door, he sighed and smiled then walked away. Naru stood at the door and leaned her head on the wood and bit her lip.

"I saw that..."she yelped and jumped spinning around, she saw a shadow figure sitting there, she flipped the light on and sighed. Jiriaya sat there smirking. "So I am guessing he finally said something?"

"Yes... don't do that to me!"she said and kicked her shoes off.

"Naru I am happy for you but-"  
"Don't... I don't want to hear it now.."she said, he sighed and nodded, she stood there. "So what did you need?"  
"Just to let you know you can focus on Sasuke, Sakura has decided to learn medical ninjutsu.."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Tsunade will be teaching her."he said, she nodded. "What jutsu's do you plan on teaching him?"  
"I need to talk to Sarutobi about it... I am a little confused... I will do it tomorrow so I will be late to training."she said, he chuckled and nodded, he got up and kissed her head then left. Naru went to bed and fell on it and smiled then fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Aww KakaNaru fluffy-ness.. :3 He finally confessed xD

**Next chapter: **Jutsu's

R&R :)


	18. Jutsu's

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

The next morning Naru woke up and stretched, she got up and changed quickly then walked out, she headed to the hokage office. She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter."his old voice rang, she opened the door and walked in, she smiled at him. "What's up Naru?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about this chunin exam thing..."she said.

"What?"

"The whole requirements... I don't really understand them... I am going to be teaching Sasuke and I need to know exactly what I can and can't do."she said.

"You have to know two jutsu's any kind from each rank..."  
"Okay...but if this is only for the chunin exams ...then why would they have to learn chunin to jounin level jutsu's?"  
"I didn't have anything to do with that one... originally I wanted it to be at least four academy and four genin. But certain others thought it would be better."he said, she chuckled.

"Alright..."  
"I have worked out that if you can get their affinity and a pretty good jutsu using it then it takes out the jounin and at least one chunin jutsu."he said.

"So why the new requirements?"  
"Well truly … when they are judged... if we think they would be good enough for it and they want to they skip over the chunin rank and go to the jounin level test."he said, she looked at him shocked.

"Okay.. that clears it up..."she said.

"Have you figured out their affinity?"he asked.

"Sasuke has lightning... but Sakura's... its... different..."she said.

"How so?"  
"Its earth but... as Jiriaya said its not fully formed..."she said.

"Hmm.."  
"But I was told she is going to be learning from Tsunade in medical ninjutsu."she said.

"Oh okay..."he said. "Will you stay and take the exam with them?"  
"No... most likely I will be gone training...maybe..."she said, he nodded and hummed. "So they have to learn at least two jutsu's from each rank or a good jutsu using their affinity..."she said.

"Correct."he said.

"Alright... makes it easier.. see ya.."she said and waved, he smiled.

_She is going to be an amazing ninja...maybe even hokage..._he thought.

Naru walked from the office and towards the training grounds, she looked at the hokage mountain.

_What would you do Yondaime? What should I do?..._ she thought and sighed, she started back towards the training grounds but paused and walked to her apartment. She found her pack and searched through her bag quickly then picked out a scroll that was closed and had a lightning symbol on it, she smiled and slid it into her pack then walked out heading out. She sighed and jumped on the roof and sped across quickly and spotted them talking and stopped. _I will not use anymore chakra then I have to... I can't risk hurting them._ She thought and sighed, she jumped high and landed next to them making them jump, she smiled and stood there.

"Finally here..."Jiriaya said.

"Got it all figured out."she said and smiled.

"Got what figured out?"Sakura asked.

"About the chunin exams..."she said.

"So?"Sasuke asked.

"If we train with your affinities and you master or create your own it will knock out the jounin and one to two chunin jutsu's but you still must know the academy and genin jutsu's."she said.

"But what about me?"Sakura asked.

"With you since I told him you were learning medical he will probably test you on it... to see how well you are... but you still have to have jutsu's..."she said.

"Okay..."

"Alright Sasuke... we need to pick out a jutsu for you..."she said, he looked at her. "I have a bunch of jutsu's ranging from B to S rank."she said, he looked at her. "But one S-rank I will say I will _not _teach you."she said.

"Why?!"he snapped then calmed down. "Sorry... why?"he said, she sighed.

"Its a life or death technique..."she said. "Most times... you the user wont survive it..."she said.

"Well...how do you know it?"

"Heh..."Jiriaya said. "We practiced at a small deserted island... let's just say... right now you can't go back on it."he said, Naru smirked and shrugged.

"What is it that powerful?"Kakashi asked.

"Yes no one can dodge it..."  
"Why?"  
"It hits within 1/1000th of a second, using natural lightning."she said they gasped. "You control and pull the lightning from a storm cloud and you tell it where is hits... its takes a long time for training... even I have not mastered it yet..."she said.

"Heh...she had to be rushed to the hospital she was barely alive..."Jiriaya said Naru grumbled a little.

"So what is the other S-rank?"Sasuke asked.

"One by the one and only Kakashi copy cat ninja..."she said, he looked at her and realized what she was talking about and chuckled.

"Lighting cutter."he said, Naru smiled.

"So that means its out..."Sasuke asked.

"I will have to ask... but to do that you would have to learn chidori.."she said.

"Wait! Do you know the chidori?"Kakashi asked, she smirked and stepped back.

Kakashi watched her go through the hand signs, Ox, rabbit, monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, dog, tiger, monkey. Her hand lit up and she held out the chidori.

"Answer your question?"she asked, he let out a breath and smiled. Sasuke looked at it amazed and looked at the two. "Believe me...there is a lot about you..."she said looking at Kakashi as she let the chidori fizz out.

"Wow..."he said.

"You know Sasuke... I think a good jutsu for you... is one I made up..."she said.

"What?"he asked, Kakashi watched curious.

"Chidori senbon.."

"What's that?"  
"Chidori with chakra manipulation... you should know chidori to do it but you don't have to...all you need to do is focus your chakra to lighting...to get you started use real senbon and focus on spreading the lightning to the same shape of the senbon but a little bigger."  
"Will it do real damage?"he asked.

"Senbon can paralyze... a lightning covered senbon can do a lot more damage if used right..."she said.

"So is that the only one?"he asked.

"No... other A-rank would be Chidori current, Chidori sharp spear... You're not ready for that yet."she said, he looked over a little upset. "One other that would be good would be Important body points disturbance.."she said. "B-rank would be... lightning release: false darkness..."

"So what can you teach me?"  
"What I _will _ teach you is Chidori senbon, maybe chidori current, important body disturbance, and I might lightning release: false darkness..."she said.

"Alright..."Sasuke said.

"But you should know Uchiha..."she said taking a step closer. "I am a very tough teacher... you wont get a break...until either you get it or you break..."she said, he gulped, Kakashi looked at her then to Jiriaya.  
"Its true... she is pretty tough.."he said, Sasuke looked at them then sighed.

"I'll do it.."he said.

"Good."Naru said.

"Mind if I take those jutsu's?"Kakashi asked, she smirked.

"Yep."she said and winked. "Alright let's get started."she said.

"Can't you show me?"  
"No..."she said. "I can help you but I wont show you.."she said he got up and stood there. "You need to focus how has your chakra been? Have you done like I said with the practice forming it?"

"Yeah.."he said, he focused and she seen his chakra spark a little.

"You need it bigger..."she said, he looked at her ticked off a little. "If you don't want this then fine."she said.

"Wait.."he said, she looked at him and smirked. He sat down and focused.

"Here Kakashi."she said and tossed the scroll to him, he caught it then opened it and started to form the seals.

After an hour Naru finally let Sasuke up. "Alright Sasuke, we are going to start with... hmm... I guess the senbon."

"Don't I need to know the chidori?"  
"No... and actually you can always take one of my jutsu's and change it into something you make, Sarutobi said that would be really good..."she said.

"Hmm... so what do you mean?"he asked.

"You could... like the senbon,...when I was making this one I was learning about the human body... you could always take a weapon of your choice and combine it..."she said. "Create your own.. and you will get a good amount of props..."she said.

"Hmm.."he said, he started to think.

"First you work on forming your chakra around the senbon."she said. He sighed and started to focus, Kakashi walked up and stood there.

"Did you get the jutsu's?"she asked.

"Yeah... thanks."he said handing it back.

Three hours later, Sasuke was still messing up, Kakashi sat there, Naru stood there next to him.

"Do it again."she said, Sasuke growled a little.

"Maybe it would be better if he seen it.."Kakashi said.

"Then you do it."she said, he smirked and got up and did the jutsu, Sasuke looked at him. "Use your sharingan."Naru said.

"Okay..."he said and activated them, Kakashi did the jutsu a little slower and Sasuke started to work on it. Naru sat there watching and laid back, Jiriaya walked over to her and bent down.

"Hey.."  
"Yeah?"she asked and looked.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Why wont you-... you don't want to risk it do you?"he said figuring it out.

"Ding!"she said, he chuckled.

"Well if you feel anything let me know."he said, she nodded. Kakashi walked up to her and smiled, she smirked and sat up.

~o0o~

Sasuke collapsed completely unconscious, his hands were burned a little, Kakashi chuckled and picked up the boy and said goodbye and took Sasuke home.

Naru sighed and stood there, Jiriaya walked up to her.

"You going home?"  
"In a bit... just wanna be by myself for a bit.."she said.

"Okay... I will see you tomorrow."he said, she smiled and nodded he left and Naru walked around for a few minutes, her stomach growled she sighed and headed to the Ichiraku's and sat down.

"What can I get you?"Teuchi said.

"Ugh... chicken ramen please.."she said, he nodded and started to cook, Naru sat there looking at the wood, her bowl was placed down. "Thank you."she said. "Itadakimasu."she said and broke the chop sticks and started to eat it. She finished her first bowl and sighed.

"Seconds?"he asked.

"No thank you."she said and smiled, she gave him the money and smiled, he chuckled and waved as she left.

Naru walked home, she went in and changed quickly then fell on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I gots to say this and Kyuubi no ani are my favorite stories :D I love 'em :)

What about you all? I haven't been getting alot of reviews :'( So review please!

**next chapter: **Dreams **Spoiler: **Bad stuff starts to happen .


	19. Dreams

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

"_Naru calm down!"  
"Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Naru stop it!"_

_There was a loud ear piercing scream, and some yelling. Red bubbling chakra shot out and blood flew, there was a loud yell. A body fell to the ground and convulsed a little, there was a growl and suddenly it faded and fell to the ground. _

"_What is she? She is a monster! She almost killed Sasuke-"_

"_Sakura enough. He will be alright."Tsunade's voice sounded. _

"_She is becoming to dangerous..."  
"Hm.." _

Naru sat up with a scream, she panted and shook, she was covered in sweat and had tears running down her face. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up, she shook hard and panted.

"No no .. no not again.. please.. no.."she whispered, she stumbled up and walked back to her bed and curled up in a ball and cried.

~o0o~

"Jiriaya-sama... where is Naru?"Kakashi asked, they had been practicing for almost two hours and Naru still had not shown up.

"I don't know... I'm going to go find out though..."he said, he walked away thinking. They watched him and Kakashi shook his head and started to help out Sasuke while Sakura was learning jutsu's from Tsunade.

Jiriaya walked to her apartment and opened the door.

"Naru? ….Naru?"he said, he heard some whimpering and walked back, Naru was still curled up in a ball and crying, he walked up and sat on the bed.

"Naru?"he said, she jumped and looked at him, he knew the face she gave and pulled her up and held her in his arms. The tears started fresh again, she held him tight and just cried.

_The last time she was like this... was before... she lost control and went to four tails...when she wounded me...what is it now?_ He thought.

After a while Naru calmed down, he pulled her back a little and looked at her.

"Naru what happened?"  
"I .. had a dream.. again.."she mumbled.

"What?"  
"I … I attacked... S... Sasuke..."she said.

"What did you see?"  
"I heard screaming and someone telling me to calm down, there was some yelling and the screech and I seen a body fall with blood flying. I was taken down and I heard... maybe Sakura... she called me a monster and said I almost killed Sasuke... and then someone said I was becoming dangerous...Jiriaya I am scared..."she said. "I don't want to lose them please!"she begged, he pulled her close and held her.

She whimpered and mumbled nothing into his chest, he held her tight and rocked her a little.

"Shh Naru shh... just relax."he whispered, she kept whimpering and crying until she finally passed out, he got up and laid her down and touched her head pushing some of his chakra into her mind, giving her peace. He set his bags down and walked out quietly.

He slowly walked back to the training grounds thinking about what to do about her. He arrived, they were all sitting down taking a break, Tsunade looked up at him and seen his face.

"Jiriaya... did you find Naru?"Kakashi asked.

"Ugh.. yeah...um... I need to let you all know now... for a while... Naru probably wont be in practice... we got some stuff to work out... and talk about okay... Kakashi I can give you the scrolls and you can teach him..."he said, Kakashi gave a small hesitant nod.

"Where is she?"

"Home."  
"Well-"  
"Don't... don't go over right now... not until I say you can understand.."  
"But-"  
"No! You need to understand... I wouldn't doing this if it wasn't important!"he said, they nodded slowly. "Sorry... but you all just have to trust me..."he said.

"Well should we practice some more... or?"Sasuke said, they nodded and got up, Jiriaya made a clone and sent him to Naru's apartment. Jiriaya stood there thinking, Tsunade walked up and stood there.

"What's going on?"  
"They are starting again.."she looked at him shocked. "She had one last night..."

"What about?"  
"Later... I staying with her tonight..."

"Jiriaya..."Kakashi said walking up. "What's going on?"

"Just some things... don't worry to much... she will be fine."he said.

"But-"  
"Kakashi... we have seen a lot of things with her that you never want to see in your life... ever... this is one of those times... that is why I said do not go over...keep them away too... if you go over there... you wont like what you will see... so just listen to me... for her..."he said, Kakashi slowly then walked back over.

"Is it that bad?"she whispered.

"Yeah.. just like the time before... with me..."he said, she gasped.

"Oh.. Naru..."she whispered.

Kakashi heard that little bit. _What's going on? Naru are you okay?_ He thought.

Later that day they left finally, Jiriaya walked to her apartment with Tsunade, they arrived and walked in, Jiriaya set a jutsu around the apartment. They walked back Naru was still asleep, they sat on the couch.

"What happened?"  
"I came in and she was curled up crying, she said she heard some yells and her screech and she seen blood flying and she said maybe Sakura screaming she attacked Sasuke...she was upset..."he said, Tsunade sighed and looked down.

"What can we do?"  
"...We were talking a few days ago... about it... she agreed."

"The shrine?"

"Yeah..."he said, Tsunade sighed and nodded.

They talked quietly for a while then they heard a shuffle, Naru came out looking upset.

"Hey?"Jiriaya said.

"Hi.."she said and shuffled past them to the kitchen, she started to look around and found some ramen and heated it up. She sat at the table and ate slowly.

"Naru you okay?"  
"...Define okay..."she mumbled.

"Okay as in you okay right now?"  
"I guess so..."she said, he ruffled her hair.

"I talked to the team-"  
"You didn't tell them did you!?"she said.  
"Let me finish... I told them something is going on and you can't join practice for a while I gave Kakashi the scrolls so he can teach Sasuke."he said, Naru nodded slowly and slumped.

"But what I want to talk to you about..."he said.

"Hmm?"  
"When?"

"I want to make sure Sasuke and Sakura will be okay... if I can teach him fast enough..."she said.

"What jutsu's do you want to teach him?"he asked and handed her some paper, she thought.

"Definitely the chidori senbon, maybe the chidori current... importance body disruption... that will be the last one for me to do... maybe you can teach him that baa-chan.."she said, she nodded. "Maybe false darkness...that will be it..."she said.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Well I kinda want him to have his own signature move..."she said. "But... I'm not sure."she said.

"You need to wait and talk to him.. to see.."he said, she nodded and sighed.  
"But I'm scared.."  
"Well then... you need to put it in your mind that when you rejoin them to make sure they get the training... in time.."he said, she nodded.

"But until then... can you seal a little even a little.."she said, he nodded.

"Go to your bed..."he said, she walked back and laid down, he came up with some scrolls, Tsunade came back too and sat down, Naru pulled her top off, he pulled out the ink and put the ink on her skin and did some seals, she cried and arched as he pressed on the stomach, she felt the seal getting a little bit stronger, she clawed at her bed, Tsunade winced at the pitch of screams. Jiriaya panted and kept his hands on the seal, the ink glowed and slowly traveled down her body and to her stomach. He waited until the ink spread out right and stopped glowing, Naru slumped panting and fell unconscious. Jiriaya panted and slumped, Tsunade looked at him, he sighed and gave a small smile.

"Will she be alright?"she asked.

"Yeah... she may be asleep for a while..."he said.

Tsunade looked at him then at Naru and sighed.

* * *

Okay it was pointed out to me that there was alot of things kinda missing from this story and I've been thinking about creating like...an inbetween? story of like Naru's adventures maybe I'll have it kinda tie in with the rest? what do you guys think?

Can ya vote when you review please?

**Question: Should I create a inbetween or sequel of the stories like her adventures? **

**Yes-**I should create another one that is just her adventures.

**No-**Just leave it like that and leave it to our imagination.

**Next chapter:** Pushing **Spoiler: **Naru begins to push Sasuke farther and and harder to get him to get the jutsu's before anything happens...

Read and review.


	20. Pushing

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru walked to the training grounds with Jiriaya and Tsunade, she decided to come back to training.

"Are you sure?"Jiriaya asked before they got closer to the team.

"I will be fine.. but I am going to push him..."she said and looked at Sasuke who was starting to practice.

"Alright.."he said, they walked up and stopped, they looked at each other.

"Naru!"Kakashi said she gave him a small smile then looked at Sasuke.

"Alright... we have limited time.. I'm going to make sure you have this down... so show me what you've done..."she said, Sasuke nodded and moved over to the field, Naru stood there with Kakashi and Jiriaya next to her, Tsunade took Sakura farther away to train.

Sasuke smiled did the senbon and closed his eyes, they fizzed out too soon, he groaned and tried again.

"Put more power in it."she said.

"I'm trying.."  
"Doesn't look it."she said, he glared at her.

"Well why don't you-"  
"I am trying to help you..."  
"Then give me a suggestion."  
"You are an Uchiha! Use your powers!"she said, Kakashi flinched away a little, Sasuke glared and thought. "Your sharingan baka!"she snarled, he huffed and activated them.

"Now what?"  
"Measure the distance with your sharingan and take a guess about how much chakra you need... every time you get it wrong add more."she said.

"What is my mark?"he asked, she pulled out a kunai and launched it, Kakashi leaned back in time as it went past him and landed in the tree almost 10 feet from them.

"There."she said, he looked and sighed then formed it again, he looked and launched it, the needle fell five feet from the mark. "Again."she said.

She continued to push him until he fell to his knees panting, his hands twitching.

"Get up!"she said.

"N...Naru maybe.. he needs a break..."Kakashi said, she looked at him, he gulped a little.

"Fine... five minutes."she said and walked away, Sasuke panted and looked at her then at Jiriaya.

"What's going on?"  
"She ….. just... has a lot going on …. she wants to make sure you are ready... trust me.. she wouldn't be doing this if she didn't care."he said.

"I can't take much more."he said.

"I'll teach you a trick."he whispered.

"Hmm?"  
"Pull out a senbon."he said, Sasuke did and held it. "I want you to focus on the size and make your chakra the same size, then for ever two feet add a small layer of chakra over it."he said.

"So... in total I need about six layers of chakra..."he said, Jiriaya winked and stood up.

"Break over Uchiha.. get up."she said, he glared at her and sighed. He got up slowly and thought about what Jiriaya said and smirked and threw the senbon and it hit the tree and stuck.

"Good job..."she said and looked at Kakashi, he held his hands up and pointed to Jiriaya, Naru looked at him, he smiled back.

"Now what?"he asked.

"Next... hmm... False darkness...its B-rank.."she said, he nodded and waited.

"Well?"he said, she looked at him then sighed.

"Kakashi..."she said, he nodded and did the hand sign snake, lightning shot out of his hand and smashed through a couple of trees and some rocks, she smirked, Kakashi dropped it and sighed.

"Alright..."she said, Sasuke sighed and focused, he did the hand sign, lightning shot out and tore up the ground a few feet in front of him. "You need it stronger..."  
"How can I do that?"he asked, she sighed and thought a little.

"Picture how much damage you want done...start small, which was what you just did..."she said, he grumbled a little. "Then move on...this jutsu is made to be able to cut straight through rock...so right now you want to work on length... and the width …."she said.

"So... the length..."  
"This jutsu can be used for mid, to far off attacks..."she said. "Start for mid length... you will aim for the kunai from earlier."she said, he nodded and focused, she sighed and sat down.

"I'm going to go check on Tsunade and Sakura."Jiriaya said, she hummed and he left, Kakashi walked over and laid down right next to her. She smiled and looked at him, he took her hand and rubbed his thumb on it.

"You're a mean teacher..."he said, she scoffed and pulled away, he chuckled and pulled her back. She heard an explosion and Sasuke curse, she looked up to see the ground burned.

"Do it again!"she said, Sasuke shot her a dirty look and continued.

Kakashi sighed and chuckled and stroked her cheek, she looked at him and smiled.

"What happened?"  
"What?"  
"That while back... what happened?"

"Don't worry about it right now?"  
"Is it the seal?"he asked, she looked at him and sighed, she nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry if I-"  
"No its alright... I just don't want to explain.. yet..."she said, he turned her head to him, she looked at him and smiled slightly, he gulped and gently kissed her, she smiled and sighed.

"Naru!"Sasuke said, she sat up and looked at him. "I don't understand this... I don't..."he said, she sighed.

"Where did you make it?"she said getting up. "Kakashi go get Jiriaya..."she said he nodded and got up. She waited, he came back with Jiriaya and Tsunade and Sakura followed.  
"What's up Naru?"he asked.

"I'm going to...help...Sasuke.."she said smirking, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright."  
"Alright Sasuke... the greatest way to master this technique is to really focus your chakra into your emotions..."she said.

"So how do I-"  
"Lightning is a lot better at being angry... so we are going to make you angry... do not use any jutsu besides false darkness."she said, he nodded and panted, he closed his eyes and opened them, Naru was gone, he looked around, she slammed into his back making fall and skid, he gasped and looked at her.

"Get up!"she said, he growled, she moved faster and hit him again, he growled and went to punch, she grabbed his wrist and held it behind him. "I said false darkness!"she said.

He growled and pulled away, she disappeared again, he activated his sharingan, she slammed into him.  
"You'll need more then that now do what I say and use the jutsu."  
"But-"  
"Now!"she snarled, he created the jutsu towards her, she ran as he focused and growled getting angry that he didn't hit her. The jutsu grew and got bigger, he growled and cut it off, he looked around, she was leaning against a tree, he made the jutsu again, just missing Naru, she ran and jumped around, the lightning broke right through the trees, she jumped out, the lightning just missing her, she stood on a bolder and slid down, he growled and shot it and the rock smashed to pieces, there was a yelp and Naru went flying in the air and landed on the ground and rolled. Sasuke stopped the jutsu and ran out, Naru held her side and panted hard.

"Naru I am sorry!"he said, she looked at him and smiled.

"Nice work."she said, he gasped and smiled. Jiriaya helped her up, she hobbled over to Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi and laid down, Tsunade began to heal her, Sakura watched closely.

After she was healed up she got up and sighed.

"You just mastered your second jutsu..."she said she looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set. "That's enough for today."she said and smiled, he smirked.

"Thanks... I wouldn't be able to do this without you."he said.

"No problem."  
"No really-"  
"Don't get sappy Uchiha."she said and walked away slowly, he growled, she turned and smirked at him and continued on, Kakashi watched her then followed, he watched her place her hand on her stomach and close her eyes tight then continued on.

Kakashi started to head towards her then turned but paused, he sighed and smiled then walked away letting her go to bed.

* * *

Newest chapter.

Review unless you wanna flame then don't cause I wont care.

**Next chapter: **Control **Spoiler: **Something bad happens.


	21. Control

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru walked to the training grounds at almost 9am, she stretched and sighed.

"Morning..."Kakashi said suddenly landing next to her.

"Morning.."she said and smiled, they walked in together, Tsunade was teaching Sakura a little, Sasuke was meditating. "Ready to go Uchiha?"she asked then looked around. "Where's Jiriaya?"she asked.

"He had to run an errand quickly, he will be back in a bit."Tsunade, Naru gulped and nodded.

"So what's the new jutsu?"he asked.

"I am thinking... chidori current... or lightning current..."she said.

"Okay..."he said.

"Kakashi..."she said.

"Ugh...yeah I. ...haven't quite gotten the hang of that one yet... I keep shocking myself..."he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"...Fuck..."Naru cursed and sighed.

"So ...can.. you..."Sasuke said, Naru looked down, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Um..not yet... I'll try to describe it..."she said, he nodded. "What you want to do.. is focus your chakra throughout your whole body and once you have that, focus on letting it seep through your skin and out... just try it in a thin layer for now..."she said, he nodded. "Right now keep your chakra calm when its over your body..."she said, he sat down and focused, Kakashi did the same, she giggled, he looked at her.

"What?"  
"I'm teach _you _."she said, he chuckled and focused on the same thing.

She watched both Sasuke and Kakashi's chakra shine over their bodies.

"Now what?"Sasuke asked.

"Now that you got that... you have to work on make your chakra the craziness of lightning.."she said, Sasuke nodded and focused, Kakashi sat there.

"What happens with you?"she asked.

"I don't know I can do it but it hits my skin..."he said, she chuckled.

"Bring it up off your skin... then it wont hurt ya.."she said, he nodded.

"That would probably help.."he said, she giggled and waited, he focused and did the jutsu still getting a small shock.

Naru helped Sasuke a little checking to see the height, she put her finger flat on his skin.

"Now I want you to pull the chakra up to the top of my finger..."she said, Sasuke nodded and focused, she watched his chakra grow then lift off of his skin and over her finger.

"Like that?"he asked.

"Exactly... now you must work on pushing the chakra out and over your body."she said.

"Do you think you may be able to show me it?"he asked.

"Sasuke-"  
"I just need to see how its done right..."he said. "Just once... please..."he said looking at her, she looked down and bit her lip.

"I... ugh... alright... I …... think I.. can.. do it..."she said and sighed, she backed up, Sasuke activated his sharingan and Kakashi showed his, she closed her eyes, Tsunade came up and they waited, Naru focused and her chakra shot out lightning. It was growing a little, Sasuke looked at it and nodded, he walked forward.

"Thanks Naru!"he said, she groaned and fell to her knees and cried out.

"No no no!"she said, Tsunade gasped and ran forward, Kakashi moved forward.

"Naru calm down! stop it!"she yelled.

Naru held her head tight, Kakashi watched the chakra bubble over her skin, she looked up and growled, her eyes blood red.

"Get out of here."Tsunade said, Sakura whimpered and ran behind the tree she was near, Sasuke stood there in shock, she growled and launched at Sasuke.

"Naru!"Kakashi yelled, she growled Sasuke stumbled back. Kakashi launched himself and slammed into Naru's side, they went tumbling, she growled and shoved him back and growled.

Sasuke moved forward and went to use a jutsu, she growled and sliced at his stomach, he cried out as he rolled away. Naru growled and let out the loud screech noise, Kakashi covered his ears in pain.

Naru let out another screech and went to attack again. Suddenly she was slammed into from the side, Kakashi watched in shock as Jiriaya pinned Naru down and pressed a piece of paper on her head, the chakra disappeared and Naru whimpered and slumped down unconscious.

Kakashi got up, Jiriaya crawled off the girl and tied her up with chakra wires and put the blindfold on her eyes.

He got up and sighed, Tsunade ran up to Sasuke who was whimpering holding the wound on his stomach. She started to heal him slowly and pulled out the chakra, Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain.

"What is she? She almost killed Sasuke-kun! She is a mon-"Sakura was cut off by Tsunade turning around and smacking her right in the cheek, she fell back holding her cheek.

"Say anything like that again I will do ten times worse and you can kiss your training goodbye.."Tsunade growled, Sakura shook then looked down.

"I'm sorry.."she said.

Tsunade went back to healing Sasuke, they got him up. He panted and looked at his stomach, he sighed and relaxed.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"Kakashi asked.

"Yeah..."  
"What happened?"Jiriaya growled, they all slunk a little.

"Sorry... I …. asked if she could show me the jutsu...it worked then...she lost control... I guess..."Sasuke looking down.

"Ugh... dammit..."Jiriaya said and glared at him then turned away.

"Jiriaya-sama..please...its not Sasuke's fault.."Kakashi said.

"I know... I am not mad at you Sasuke."he said and looked at the boy then sighed. "Its driving me insane...every chance... its.. nothing... just don't worry about it... I got it."he said and picked up the unconscious girl and carried her. "And Sakura.. if I ever hear you talk like that again... Tsunade will be the least of your worries.."he said, she looked down upset and nodded.

"Will she be alright?"Kakashi asked and touched Naru's head.

"I don't know..."he said and walked away with the girl.

He walked to the apartment and set the girl down on her bed and sat on the edge, he gripped his head tight. _If I hadn't of gotten there when I did..._he sighed and shook his head.

_This is all so messed up..._

He looked at the girl and sighed.

* * *

...:( poor Naru-chan.

She lost control and hurt Sasuke...

I only have 9 chapters left! gah! All my stories are like ending too soon...but I wont be evil and drag it out I promise...

But I would like to get some more reviews...it would awesome...come on please! review...

**Next chapter: **Decisions **Spoiler: **Naru has to figure out what to do now that her dream came true.


	22. Decisions

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru groaned and opened her eyes slowly, she sat up and held her head.

"Naru..."Jiriaya said, she looked at him and sighed and rubbed her head. "You okay?"  
"What happened?"she asked.

"You don't remember?"he asked, she shook his head. "Naru... you... you lost control..."he said, she looked at him in shock then looked down, her lip quivered. "I was able to stop you...but.."  
"Who did I hurt?"she asked.

"Naru.. it-"  
"WHO DID I HURT?!"she screamed.

"Sasuke..."he said, she looked away, she fought tears and gritted her teeth. "Naru-"  
"Just go..."she said and laid down again.

"Naru-"  
"Please just go!"she said, he sighed.

"I will give you some time alone...but I will be in the living room.."he said and walked away.

Naru whimpered and began crying into her pillow, she shook and closed her eyes tight.

"_I... ugh... alright... I …... think I.. can.. do it..."she said and sighed, she backed up, Sasuke activated his sharingan and Kakashi showed his, she closed her eyes, Tsunade came up and they waited, Naru focused and her chakra shot out lightning. It was growing a little, Sasuke looked at it and nodded, he walked forward. _

"_Thanks Naru!"he said, she groaned and fell to her knees and cried out. _

"_No no no!"she said, Tsunade gasped and ran forward, Kakashi moved forward. _

"_Naru calm down! stop it!"she yelled. _

_Naru held her head tight, Kakashi watched the chakra bubble over her skin, she looked up and growled, her eyes blood red. _

"_Get out of here."Tsunade said, Sakura whimpered and ran behind the tree she was near, Sasuke stood there in shock, she growled and launched at Sasuke. _

"_Naru!"Kakashi yelled, she growled Sasuke stumbled back. Kakashi launched himself and slammed into Naru's side, they went tumbling, she growled and shoved him back and growled. _

_Sasuke moved forward and went to use a jutsu, she growled and sliced at his stomach, he cried out as he rolled away. Naru growled and let out the loud screech noise, Kakashi covered his ears in pain. _

_Naru let out another screech and went to attack again. Suddenly she was slammed into from the side, Kakashi watched in shock as Jiriaya pinned Naru down and pressed a piece of paper on her head, the chakra disappeared and Naru whimpered and slumped down unconscious. _

_Kakashi got up, Jiriaya crawled off the girl and tied her up with chakra wires and put the blindfold on her eyes. _

_He got up and sighed, Tsunade ran up to Sasuke who was whimpering holding the wound on his stomach. She started to heal him slowly and pulled out the chakra, Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain. _

"_What is she? She almost killed Sasuke-kun! She is a mon-"Sakura said._

Naru opened her eyes and began to cry more, she heard the door open and heard voices.

"How is she?"  
"Um..."  
"Ah..."

Naru continued to cry and whimper, she shook hard and punched her pillow a few times, she got up slowly and sighed. She searched through all of the scrolls and looked through them.

_I can not put it off anymore... you damn fox. _ She closed her eyes and traveled into her mind, she stood in front of the cage, she glared at the evil glare.

"You damn fox! Must you always ruin everything for me?!"she yelled and walked up to it.

"I have not ruined anything for you... you think I can be held in a cage like this!"he yelled.

"You will stay in that cage until I say you can come out!"she said.

"Oh really?"  
"If I ever let you out...it will be after I do one thing..."she said walking into the cage right up to him, he growled and lunged, she held her hand up. "I don't think so."she said, he growled as he couldn't move his body. "If I ever let you out...it will be..."she jumped up right to his eyes. "After I take away all the hate in your body.."she said, he looked at her. "You may of ruined my life... for a long time...but... I still kinda like you..."she said and smiled.

"What?"he said.

"You have never given up... even when someone took control of you... you never stopped fighting...you wanted to go after them..."she said.

"But-"  
"Hush... I will do it.."she said and walked away.

"NO YOU CAN'T!"he roared and hit the cages, she turned and snapped her fingers, he was slammed down and whimpered a little.

"Yes I can..."she said and disappeared, Kyuubi looked down and finally felt the hold disappear, he curled up and laid down. _**She is...just like me...**_

Naru opened her eyes and sighed, she got up slowly and splashed her face with some water and sighed.

She walked out and looked Jiriaya was writing in a book, he looked up and smiled at her.

"We need to talk..."she said.

~o0o~

Two days later Naru with Jiriaya walked to the training grounds, they were training again. They paused and looked at them, Naru shook a little and looked down.

"Naru!"Kakashi said and perked up a little, she looked at him smiling a little, Sasuke walked up to her and smiled.

"Naru.. you're alright."he said.

"I should be saying that to you..."she said and looked to the side.

"Naru... its alright..."he said, she gulped and shook her head.

"No its not..."she said and sighed. "Here."she said and held out a scroll.

"What-"  
"Its a scroll that will explain all the jutsu's I did or would of taught you... its strengths, weaknesses everything."she said. "Its for you and you, Kakashi."she said, they looked at her upset.

"But-"

"I am sorry..."she said and bowed then stood up straight, she turned and took a step.

"But...Naru!"Kakashi said taking a step. "Where are you going?"he asked.

"I have to leave.."she said.  
"But-"

"I have to."she said and walked away, he watched her leave again.

Jiriaya looked at them and sighed then walked away with her.

They both walked to Sarutobi's office and walked in, he looked at them and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Whats-"  
"Its time for us to go..."Jiriaya said.

"Wha-"  
"We had an incident a few days ago..."he said, Naru looked down.

"But is it-"  
"I told him..."she said and thought

"_We need to talk.."  
"What?"  
"Its time..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes... that attack..and everything...it was exactly like my dream and I don't want it to get worse..."she said and looked at him, he looked in her eyes noticing the difference in them. _

"_Alright... we will rest up and get everything ready."he said, she nodded and walked to fix some food. _

"I want to go before anything else happens... I had a nightmare and it freaked me out to much and it somewhat happened..."she said.

"Okay I mean... what's going to happen?"he asked.

"We will leave tomorrow-"  
"Two days."she said.

"Oh...two days... and we go to a isolated area.."Jiriaya said.

"Okay...just come let me know so we can say goodbye."he said they nodded and Naru smiled at him and sighed.

They left the office, Jiriaya stopped her.

"Why two days?"  
"It will the September 16th...when we leave..."she said.

"But why?"  
"I want to make sure I am here for something..."she said smiling and left.

Naru packed up and relaxed for a day not doing much not even going out, Jiriaya was camped out in her living room, she got up at almost midnight and sighed, she looked at the calendar and sighed. _15__th__ perfect..._she thought, she walked out and Jiriaya looked at her.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"...Spend some time with someone..."she said and smiled. "I will see ya later.."she said and walked out, Jiriaya chuckled and yawned.

Naru walked through the streets in the shadows and got to Kakashi's apartment, she slipped in quietly he was asleep, she smiled and stood there, she pulled her shoes off and gently crawled on the bed, he roused a little and opened his eyes, he gasped.

"Shh …."she said, he looked at her confused and clearly tired.

"Naru?"he said.

"Happy birthday."she said, he thought and chuckled.

"Thank you."he said, she snuggled closer to him, he lifted his blanket and she slid in.

"I know you are upset..."she said, he looked down. "But I will be back..."she said and leaned in, she kissed him gently, he pulled her head closer and deepened the kiss, he broke it and blushed.

"Sorry."he said, she giggled.

"Its perfectly okay."she said, he chuckled.

"Are you staying the night?"he asked, she nodded, he smiled and pulled her close to his body and snuggled into her arms and both fell asleep.

* * *

Aww cute little ending :3 I just had to have them together no they didn't have sex just cuddled..:)

**Next chapter: **Leaving **Spoiler: **...read the title...

READ AND REVIEW COME ON! PLEASE! But don't flame!


	23. Leaving

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

The day after, Naru and Jiriaya walked to the gates, Kakashi met up with them and walked along. They arrived, team 7 and Sarutobi with Tsunade stood there.

She sighed and adjusted her pack and looked at them with a smile.

"Well... I guess... its time for me... to …...go..."she said and looked down.

"How long are ya going to be gone?"Tsunade asked, Jiriaya sighed and looked down.

"Hard to tell."he said. "It depends on everything..."he said, Naru looked around and then down with another sigh.

Sarutobi walked up to her and held his arms out, she smiled and hugged him.

"Be safe Naru."he said, she smiled and blinked away the tears.

"I will..."she said, he pulled back and cupped her face.

"And you return to us soon... we will miss you."he said, she smiled.

"You better be here when I get back..."she said, he chuckled.

"I promise."he said, she smiled and hugged him once more then pulled back and smiled.

She fidgeted a little and sighed, Sasuke walked up first, she looked at him and looked down, he smirked and stood there. Naru moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, he froze and slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"I... I'm sorry...so ...so sorry..."she whispered, he smirked.

"Hurry up and come back...dope..."he said, she smiled and pulled away, tears in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes and pulled away, she sniffled and hugged Tsunade.

"You're not going with me..."she said.

"No gaki... I need to stay here."she said, Naru nodded.

"Who's gonna beat up pervy sage when he peeps?"she said, Tsunade laughed while Jiriaya grumbled.

"I think you can handle that..."she said, Naru giggled and pulled away. She looked at Sakura then down and sighed.

"Sakura I-"Sakura walked up and hugged her, she stood there stunned then hugged her back.

"Hurry and come back."she said, Naru smiled and pulled away.

"You'll do great..."she said.

"Thanks."Sakura said, they pulled back and she smiled at them.

"Well...its time to go..."Jiriaya said, she smiled and nodded.

"Naru aren't you going to say goodbye to Kakashi?"Tsunade asked.

"We already did."she said. "But.."she said and walked up to him and hugged him, he returned it.

"Be safe."he whispered, she looked at him almost leaning in for a kiss then stopped remembering.

"Goodbye.."she said and pulled away, he panted and almost growled, he stepped forward and pulled her back and tugged her close, she gasped. He ripped his mask down and kissed her on the lips, she froze blushing hard, he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke smirked along with Jiriaya and Tsunade, Sakura gaped at them in shock, Sarutobi looked at them and sighed. He broke the kiss and brushed his nose on her's. She blushed hard with a smile, he leaned in.

"I love you."he rumbled, she smiled and kissed him again.

"Love you too."she said and pulled away, he smiled she quickly pulled the mask up before they could see it, he chuckled and hugged her again.

"Come home to me soon."he said.

"I promise."she said, he smiled and hugged her again, Jiriaya cleared his throat, they pulled away blushing.

"Ready?"he asked smiling, she smiled and pulled away and stood there.

"Ready."she said, and looked at everyone. "See ya soon everyone."she said.

Jiriaya did the seals and both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi sighed and slumped a little, Tsunade smiled.

"Love huh?"she said, he looked at her and smiled then walked away, Tsunade laughed, Sakura still stood there shocked. "Alright Sakura let's go."she said and walked away with the girl, Sasuke sighed and walked up to Kakashi.

"Wanna train?"  
"Sure."he said and they left, Sarutobi walked away and sighed. _You come home soon Naru. _He thought and walked back to the tower to do his work.

~o0o~

Naru and Jiriaya appeared on the mountain with all of the frogs, Naru looked around amazed, he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Ready to become a sage?"he asked.

"Ready."she said smiling, she reached up and held a silver necklace, he looked at it and smiled when he saw a chain around her neck with a tag on it, he could read the words, Naru and Kakashi on it.

Naru smiled at him and they walked forward to start training.

* * *

yeah really short...so what?

**Next chapter:** Preperations **Spoiler: **Time jump- everyone getting ready for their exams.

Read and review expect no flames!


	24. Preperations

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc . _

_~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

_**The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life**. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -_

* * *

Naru and Jiriaya left over a year ago so far, no one had heard from the two, they didn't even know if they were alive. Kakashi was upset and coming into the tower everyday to find out if they had heard from the two but was always met with a no.

o0o

Finally close to the middle of March, Jiriaya walked to the village. He walked straight to the hokage tower and waited.

Tsunade walked from the tower to the team, who were training in the field.

"Shisou I was practicing last night I think I got it."Sakura said.

"Good...but Sarutobi wants to talk to us.."she said.

"Why?"Kakashi asked stopping, Sasuke walked up.

"The chunin exams... he needs to find out who is going... plus...Jiriaya-"  
"Naru!"Kakashi perked up.

"Will you let me finish?!"she snarled he slunk a little. "Its Jiriaya, Sarutobi asked him to come for the exams..."she said. "Now let's go."she said, they packed up and followed her to the tower and walked in, Jiriaya smiled at the four of them.

"Its been a while you all."he said.

"Where is Naru?"Kakashi said.

"Training...she didn't come.."he said and sighed. "Things were going bad...so she said she wanted to stay away."he said.

"What do you mean?"Tsunade asked.

"Just things not going the way we planned …..it should be fine."  
"Anyway...Sasuke, Sakura...do you want to take the exams?"he asked.

"I think so..."Sasuke said.

"I...um...you know what I think I can do it."Sakura said smiling.

"Alright I am asking all of the teams... so far it seems that all of rookie 9 is doing the exams."he said.

"So when does the testing begin?"  
"Not for a while... we still have to contact all of the other lands and find out who is going to do the exams. You will be alerted. Don't worry, but until then keep practicing."Sarutobi said and smiled, Sasuke and nodded. "Dismissed."he said, they walked out leaving Jiriaya and Tsunade in the room.

"Jiriaya...how is she really?"Tsunade asked.

"Its... difficult... she learned the sage and we left for the temple to take control... something happened in there...she lost control and we had to lock her in there...when I got the summon, I told her and she said she was going to stay there until she got this done...but promised if she was needed...she would show... but... I have no idea what she is doing or even how she is doing... I just have to wait."he said and sighed.

"Did anything happen?"Tsunade asked.

"She almost lost control when sage training... I was able to stop her but I had to keep her in a peaceful coma...until she could control it...but it was strange..."he said.

"What?"

"Well...Kyuubi he fought a lot but it didn't take her long to obtain his chakra..."he said.

"Do you think he is changing?"  
"I have no idea..."he said and sighed.

Kakashi stood outside the door listening, he looked up and closed his eye tight.

_Naru please be okay...please... come home to me._ He thought and disappeared before they found him snooping.

~o0o~

Jiriaya was looking over the scrolls in Tsunade's apartment, a cloud of smoke appeared and Fukasaku sat there.

"Yes?"he asked.

"We are having a situation..."he said.

"Hmm?"  
"Come."he said and looked at Tsunade. "Hello Tsunade-hime."  
"Hello."she said and nodded.

"I will bring him back."he said.

The two disappeared, Tsunade sighed and cleaned up and headed to bed.

Jiriaya appeared outside the temple area, he sighed and walked in slowly, he could hear some yelling and whimpering, he walked up Naru was chained to one of the statues, she growled and struggled.

"Naru...can you hear me?"he asked, she looked at him and growled. "Calm down Naru, I am here to help that's all."he said, she snarled and tugged forward trying to snap at him. "Naru..."he said, he touched her head and sighed. She looked at him and whined a little then slumped, her eyes went back to blue, she whimpered a little.

"Naru... can you hear me?"he asked.

"Yeah..."she said.

"Are you okay?"  
"I can't fight it.."she whimpered. "Its to hard.."  
"Naru... are you really Naru?"he asked, she looked at him. "Giving up...now that's not the Naru I know. The Naru I know would keep at it until she gets it."he said.

"Its too hard!"she said and cried.

"You're just going to give up...leave me, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Sasuke, Sakura...and Kakashi."he said, she looked at him then down.

"...No..."she said and smiled.

"Damn right you're not going to quit."he said, she giggled and sighed, she closed her eyes then opened them.

"How is everyone?"she asked.

"Its fine... we will be judging for the chunin exams in a few weeks... Sasuke has improved ….he took your advice and I guess has been working on a signature jutsu..."he said.

"That's good."she said.

"Sakura is improving, she is close to being a top medic ninja."he said, Naru smiled. "And Kakashi misses you more then ever."he said, Naru looked at him with a blush.

"Tell him I said hi and I miss him."she said.

"I will...now you better hurry up and come home to us."he said and ruffled her hair, she giggled.

"I will...see ya later pervy sage."she said, he chuckled and walked away then paused.

"I believe in you Naru."he said she smiled and nodded, he smirked and left.

Jiriaya appeared back into the apartment and sighed he laid down on the couch and passed out almost instantly.

~o0o~

Tsunade was training Sakura while Sasuke was training with Kakashi, Jiriaya came up and watched. Tsunade smiled and paused for a few minutes.

"How did it go with Naru?"she asked, Kakashi perked up.

"You saw Naru?"he asked.

"Yeah...there was some problems..."he said, Kakashi looked at him. "She's fine no need to worry."he said and smiled, Kakashi looked at him. "And she said hi and she misses you."he said, Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Alright so what have you two learned?"He asked looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"How about you two spar?"Kakashi said, Sasuke nodded, Sakura gave a small one, they stepped back while Sasuke and Sakura moved out to the field.

"Start."Kakashi said, Sasuke charged forward and threw some kunai at her, which she dodged and launched towards him.

"Lightning kunai."Sasuke whispered and swung his arm out, Sakura hissed as lightning shaped as kunai launched towards her then exploded, she hissed as the lightning shocked her. She growled and punched the ground, it breaking up throwing Sasuke backwards. She ran at him and pounced, he jumped up and hit her backwards.

Jiriaya watched in amazement as the two sparred, both evenly matched. Finally the match ended both panted and smiled.

"You both have come a long way."he said they smiled.

~o0o~

Three weeks later they were starting the preliminary rounds for the chunin exams. Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Shizune, Ibiki and Anko sat at the large table. Outside the room Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino stood in the hall, Hinata was shaking and whining a little.

"Come on Hinata ….. perk up. You can make it!"Kiba said and kissed her cheek making her blush and fell to the ground. "Oops."he said.

Sakura let out a breath and sighed, Ino walked up to her, she grumbled a little then smiled slightly.

"So forehead... you are really doing this?"  
"Yeah...pig.. I ...am."she said and smirked. "Surprised you can do it."she said.

"Hah! I'm going to beat you so bad!"  
"Yeah good luck."she said, Ino scoffed and went back to her team.

Shizune came out with a clipboard.  
"Shino please come in."she said, he stepped forward and walked in, Shizune shut the door and the others sighed.

"So...who else is nervous?"Sakura said, they murmured and nodded.

Almost 10 minutes later Shino came out, they looked at him waiting, Shizune came out.

"Chouji.."she said and smiled, he gulped and walked in.

He came out 10 minutes later and sighed he sat down.

"Well Chouji?"  
"Can't say... you just have to go in and find out..."he said, they gulped a little and looked at each other.

"Sakura."Shizune said, Sakura gulped and walked in, she looked at her then to the wall but it was blocked with a mirror, she knew they were watching her, she gulped and stood in the center.

"Sakura Haruno...under Kakashi Hatake...team 7."

"It says you have been taught under Hatake Kakashi then slightly with Naru Uzumaki and Tsunade hime."Ibiki said.

"Yes sir."she said containing her shakes.

"What have you learned under the time with Kakashi?"Anko said looking at her then at the papers.

"He taught me how to walk up trees and gather chakra to my feet, um... a few genjutsu's."she said.

"Under Naru?"  
"She showed me how to figure out my affinity..."she said.

"It says here...from what Kakashi wrote that you had a difficult time...what was that about?"

"My affinity was not fully developed yet...it is earth...but not formed because I do not use my jutsu's..."she said.

"And under Tsunade hime?"Sarutobi said.

"She has taught me medical ninjutsu... she said I have grown a lot. Also she has worked on my battle fighting.."she said and smiled.

"Alright...demonstrate what you have learned beginning with what Hatake Kakashi taught you."Ibiki said.

Sakura nodded and looked behind her at the wall and focused and quickly ran to the wall and walked up it and to the ceiling them flipped down, she formed started to form seals.

"Wait...what genjutsu's were you taught?"  
"Demonic hell viewing jutsu... Demonic illusions:false surroundings that's it."

"Okay that is fine..."a voice said. "Now being brought to you is some simple fish so we can test your medic skills."she nodded and waited a few were brought to her, she focused and closed her eyes then began to work on the fish. Finally it began to flop around again and she smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow. Tsunade watched and smirked at her student. She smiled and waited for them to tell her to go, a few ninja's wearing masks appeared and Sakura hissed as they jumped towards her, she flipped back and punched at them, one got slammed back, she smiled and blocked them and punched the ground hard and they all shook and fell, they bowed to her and disappeared, Sakura panted hard and gulped, she could hear whispering through the speakers.

"That is all go.."Ibiki said. "Do not speak to them about the test."he said.

"Okay...thank you."she said and bowed then left quickly.

She walked out and fell into the seat with a sigh, they all looked at her waiting, she panted then got up to get a drink. Shizune came out and called Hinata in, she gulped and walked in slowly.

"So Sakura?"Ino said.

"...Its...interesting..."she said.

"What do they do?"  
"Can't say."  
"Why?!"  
"Because they said so! I am not going to break my word. I said I would not say and I'm not! So get over it pig!"she snarled and sighed.

One by one they called each rookie in, Sasuke came out rubbing his eyes and hissing a little.

"Sasuke?"Sakura asked.

"I'm fine."he said, he had a slight blush on his face.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Can you help me please!"Ino begged.  
"No."  
"But-...Hinata!"

"Sorry Ino-chan."  
"Come on tell me!"she said shaking the girl, she whimpered and shook.

"I can not...sorry."

"Ino."Shizune said, the girl looked up and gulped. "Come."she said and walked into the room.

"Relax Ino, they test you on what you have learned..."Chouji said.

"Chouji!"Shikamaru said.

"What?"  
"You're not suppose to tell!"  
"Well..she is my partner..."he said and munched on a chip.

"You are going to get busted."he said.

"Ino stop being a wimp! Its not that hard so just relax..."Kiba said. "They will test your jutsu's...and what not."  
"Ino!"Shizune said, she gasped and ran in quickly.

After 10 minutes she came out and sighed, they all sat in the room waiting, the door opened finally. Shizune, Sarutobi, Jiriaya, Ibiki, Anko and Tsunade came in the room and stood in the front, the rookies looked at them.

"We tested you all, if you are called up... you get your pass to participate in the exams...if your name is not called...go in the hall and wait."Ibiki said.

"Shino."he stood and walked up taking the small pass and walked back and sat down.

"Sakura."Tsunade said, she got up and took the pass. "Hinata." she came up.

"Shikamaru."Anko said, he got up and got the pass.

"Sasuke."Jiriaya said, he got up and got it.

"Now if you were not called in the hall."Ibiki said, Chouji, Kiba, and Ino looked down and walked out.

The door shut and they waited, the rest of the rookies looked at the front.

"The three that just walked out... did not do as we asked...we said not to speak a word...two did and the other bugged everyone... the six of you will go on to the chunin exams... in a few weeks, now go the back of the room and stand in line and wait. Do not say one word..."Sarutobi said, Shizune got up and opened the door bringing the three in after everyone was in the back of the room waiting, Ino looked at them and gave them a pleading look.

They stood in front of the judges.

"The reason you three were not called is because two broke the rules ...and one pressured everyone instead of waiting..."Tsunade said, Ino slunk a little.

"Chouji... you told her what we tested on... why?"

"Well um... you see... she is my teammate..."  
"And?"  
"Well...I just didn't like seeing her so upset... I know I broke the rules but.. I don't like seeing Ino-chan upset."he said.

"Kiba why did you?"  
"Well... even if she isn't my teammate... she is kinda annoying and I don't want to hear her upset."he said, they glanced at each other a small smirk on their face.

"Ino...instead of waiting you tried to tempt your fellow classmates into telling you...why?"  
"I was scared...and I just wanted a hint on what to do so I could really good."she said looking down.

The judges whispered to each other and nodded.

"All three of your come up and get your badges."Sarutobi said, they all looked shocked.

"Wha?"  
"Come on... you all move on to the next exam."he said. They gasped and got their pass.

"Now all of you out...get prepared... two days before the final... you will be given a list of what you will need.. things will be provided for you. And you will have the chance to take extra things... points will be added or taken off...it depends... good luck."Sarutobi said they nodded and bowed and left.

They all ran out cheering and found their sensei's, Sasuke and Sakura ran up to Kakashi making him jump backwards.

"We passed!" they cheered, he smiled and ruffled their hair.

"Good job!"  
"Everyone is meeting at the bar tonight sensei's included."Sasuke said, Kakashi nodded and they headed to the bar.

Jiriaya walked from the bar after getting Tsunade's sake, he held the bottle and spotted team 7 walking up.

"Hey there."he said, they smiled and waved at him. "Congratulations."he said, they smiled.

"Thanks."

"Have you heard from Naru?"Kakashi asked.

"Um... I am heading over there soon... I haven't heard anything."he said.

"Can you tell her I said hey..."Kakashi said.

"I'll tell her.."he said.

"Tell her I said hi too."Sasuke said.

"Me too."Sakura said, he nodded and smiled.

"I will again I am happy for you all."he said.

* * *

there...

review no flames

**Next chapter: **exams part 1 **Spoiler: **Chunin exams start, a problem starts.


	25. Exams part1

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. _ _All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc. _ _~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. _ _I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

**_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._**

The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood in the office, they were each handed a pack and a list, they moved down and were handed 8 kunai, 5 shuriken, 4 feet of wire, 3 paper bombs, and finally 6 smoke bombs.

The two bowed and walked out, Sakura followed Sasuke and they went to the red bridge and sat down.

"Alright...we need to figure out how to plan this.."Sasuke said. "This test will last for 3 days, we will need some food..."  
"We don't want anything that can attract any animals or others.."she said. "So maybe some protein bars..."she said.

"Hm."he said and nodded. "Okay...maybe about...8 protein bars split between us..."

"First aid kit...just a small one filled with small things..."she said.

"Okay...what else?"  
"Chakra replenishing medicine..."she said.

"Hmm?"

"Well in case we get into fights... and we loose a lot of chakra...we can eat them and get some more chakra."she said.

"Okay."he said.

"I can get the first aid kit..and the chakra medicine.."she said.

"I will get the food...and I can get some water bottles."he said, she nodded. "We should meet up at least an hour before the test begins... so we can go over make sure we have everything."he said.

"Okay."she nodded.

"Alright... see ya in a few days."he said, she nodded and got up saying good bye taking her pack.

Sasuke walked to his house and sat on the bed, he sighed and thought for a few minutes.

_We will be taking scrolls to protect... then I have an idea. _He thought and smiled and search through his things.

~o0o~

Two days passed and Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to come up, a few of the other kids were there waiting.

_Come on Sakura._ He thought and paced.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura-"he stopped and stared at her, he was in shock at seeing her long pink hair now short and pulled into a small pony tail. "You...your hair..."he said, she looked up and toyed with it.

"Do you like it? I …. got to thinking.. you know...as much as I like the hair..its not a very wise choice as a ninja to have long hair..."she said.

"Its... ugh... its nice."he said, she smiled and nodded. "I thought of something..."he said, she tilted her head.

"Oh here."she said and gave him a small medic pack and a small bag of chakra medicine. "The only side effect of these..is you can't use them to much because they can have bad side effects...so try not to use them unless its an emergency."she said, he nodded and pulled his pack off and put them in there.

"Here is what I thought of."he said and pulled out four scrolls that were sealed.

"What?"  
"We are guiding scrolls right... take some extras... and then if we get attacked and we 'lose' one..."he said, she nodded and smiled. She took them and stored them in her pack.

Finally they were called into the huge room, there was a giant window there, where they knew they were watching them, the door opened and a man wearing a mask came out and handed them two scrolls.

"You two must guard these scrolls... there are five sections to this test, you must make it to each gate and show the scrolls, once you do you move on until you reach the tower.. if you lose your scroll you must find it again."a voice said through the speakers, the nodded. "Put your bags on the table and take everything out and show what you have brought."he said. Sasuke opened his and pulled everything out even the scrolls.

Kakashi watched from behind the window with Sarutobi, Anko, Ibiki, Tsunade and Jiriaya. He smiled at everything they brought. _Very smart Sasuke. _He thought about the scrolls, they whispered to each other.

"Pack up and go to gate 12, this is the gate you will start out. Any questions?"  
"Do we have to each that same gate number each time?"Sasuke said.

"No. only the outer gates will have numbers."he said, Sasuke nodded and Sakura nodded.

"She looks so different."Kakashi whispered, Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"Dismissed." the two grabbed everything and walked out.

They quickly packed everything up, Sasuke stopped her and took her to a closet.

"Sasuke-kun?"she asked.

"Shh."he said and pulled out the scrolls. "Give."he said and pulled out a brush, she followed and Sasuke carefully traced the pattern on the blank scrolls and put a small dot on the fakes and stored them in his packs hidden. He took the real ones and hid them in the bag, he walked out with her, she smiled and they headed out to the forest. They found the gates and waited, Sasuke gave her the bars and they sat down waiting.

They heard familiar voices, Ino and her team walked up and stood at the gate next to them, she looked at Sakura and gasped at her hair.

"Sakura...what did you do with your hair?"  
"I …..just... grew up."she said, Ino looked at her then gave a small nod. They heard a female voice over speakers.

"The test begins once you hear the horn, teams _must _cross the gates... even if they are separated you must meet up _before _you reach the tower." she said. "Now.. wait and your gates will open."she said, they stood and got ready, Sasuke sighed and nodded to Sakura. The heard beeping then finally heard the horn and the gates opened and each team took off into the woods.

~o0o~

Sasuke and Sakura leaped through the woods quickly, he looked around then jumped higher.

"Sakura!"he said, she jumped up just in time of a few kunai coming out right were they had been. She sighed and looked at him as he looked around his sharingan activated.

"Thanks Sasuke."she said.

"Hm."he said. "It looks like there is some more traps... and a few animals...but we are almost to the gates."he said, she nodded and followed closely behind him.

They sped up and quickly pulled out the scroll and showed it to the small camera, there was a beep and the door opened.

"Team 7 moves on to section 2."a voice said, they sighed and took off heading in quickly.

"This is going to get harder...who knows what we will-"  
"Sasuke!"she shouted and launched in front punching a figure, it groaned and ran off, she panted and gulped, Sasuke stared in shock.

"Thanks."he said, she nodded and they headed out. "Sakura."he whispered, she glanced at him. "Followers."he said, she gave a small nod and formed quick seals and cast the genjutsu on the followers, Sasuke felt them stop, he nodded and they kept going.

After three hours and after getting into two fights they arrived at the gates and showed the scroll and went in, the voice showed up again followed by saying team 8 and 10 made it in, Sakura panted and stopped, she healed the wound on Sasuke's back, she heard a noise and they snuggled into the bushes and watched a team take off.

o0o

Kakashi sat in the office staring at the screens, he watched his team and the others run through the woods, he smiled watching Sakura heal Sasuke and cast a few genjutsu's.

"They have grown up."Asuma said, Kakashi nodded and looked at Asuma's students move.

"Yours too."he said, he sighed and thought about his other student.

"How's your other student doing?"

"Ugh... I don't know...haven't heard anything in a while..."he said.

"She'll be fine."he said, Kakashi sighed and nodded.

He looked back at his students to see them fighting a few jounin who were waiting for them, Sasuke got knocked backwards and into a tree, Sakura growled and started to fight back hard. Sasuke hobbled out to see Sakura hit the ninja backwards and through four trees, he groaned and disappeared, Sakura was grabbed.

"Sakura duck!"he said, she bent over and he shot a fire jutsu out and burned the man slightly, he left and Sasuke got over to Sakura, she healed what she could then helped him move a little until he was able to walk correctly and headed on, team 10 already made it through before them.

"Alright section 3... its going to be harder..."he said.

"Hmm."she nodded.

"After this we have one more section then we reach the last one and we get to the tower."he said.

o0o

"Sir...are we attacking now?"a voice whispered.

"We will wait...until the next to final stage...come."he said and two blurs shot through the ground and under the gates and waited in the area. Two anbu came out about to fight for the test, they gasped at the man and went to run but he moved fast and killed them taking their masks with them.

o0o

Kakashi scrolled through the video's, the other sensei's had gone for a drink. He sighed and paused at one and zoomed in, he stared in shock. He watched his team run in through the gates, then a snake shot in front of the camera's. He jumped up and ran to Sarutobi, who was speaking with Jiriaya, and Tsunade. They froze and looked at him.

"We've got a problem."he said.

"What?"Jiriaya asked. Kakashi pulled the screen over and typed it in quickly and showed them.

"Move!"Sarutobi said, and the four of them rushed out.

o0o

The teams rushed to the gates about to get in, but they didn't budge, there was a poof of smoke and anbu led by Anko and Ibiki.

"All of you get out of here!"

"What?"they said.

"This is not a drill go home! Now!"Anko ordered. They all ran away getting away from the area, they turned and saw the gate opened.

"We were too late... team 7 is in there."Anko said, she paged Kakashi on the radio who was running through the woods along with Sarutobi, Jiriaya and Tsunade.

"My team is in here."he said.

There was a loud ear piercing scream from the clearing they rushed forward, Sakura was frozen with fear along with Sasuke, a giant snake was in front of them a man crawled out of it.

"Well well well... a reunion."he hissed.

"Orochimaru."Sarutobi growled, Jiriaya glared, they moved over in front of the two kids shaking in fear, Kakashi snapped them out of it.

"Come now... let's speak..all I want is Sasuke-kun."he said, Sasuke shook in fear.

"You're not getting him!"Jiriaya growled.

"We'll see."he said and smiled, he quickly formed some seals and the area glowed purple. "You all fell for it."he said and smiled at them.

* * *

Uh oh! Orochimaru is there, what's gonna happen :P

Will update...sometime...

NO FLAMES!


	26. Trap

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. _ _All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc. _ _~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. _ _I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

**_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._**

The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -

* * *

Kakashi, Sarutobi, Jiriaya and Tsunade glared at the ex-sanin, Orochimaru. He smiled at them and licked is lips.

"Why do you want him Orochimaru?"Sarutobi asked.

"I want the power."he said and chuckled, a few snakes came out and surrounded the ninja's there, they growled and tried to fight. One snake came up and grabbed Sasuke, he yelled and tried to free himself from the snake, he stabbed it making him fall, he hit the ground and cried out in pain as his arm was broken.

"Sasuke-kun..now that was not nice."Orochimaru said and walked closer to the shaking boy, he whimpered and scooted back.

"Don't touch him!"Kakashi snarled, Orochimaru looked at him and moved closer to the others and Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun... you've grown up."he said and licked his lips, he reached out and touched Kakashi's head, he growled and swung catching Orochimaru in the jaw making him hiss and fall back.

"You'll pay for that."he hissed, Kakashi cried out in pain as a snake sunk his fangs into his leg. "Don't worry you wont die... all I did was paralyze you."he said, Kakashi growled and tried to move, Jiriaya pulled him up as he panted. "Would you rather have me take you..."Orochimaru said, Kakashi growled at him.

Snakes came out and bit all of them making them fall to the ground, Tsunade slowly sent healing chakra to her body and Jiriaya's body, Sakura did the same with her and Kakashi and Sarutobi slowly.

He chuckled and looked at Sasuke who was scooting away slowly, he smiled and locked eyes with him, Sasuke shook in fear and stumbled up and ran away, Orochimaru chuckled and stood there.

"Find him."he said, three snakes raced into the woods quickly to find the Uchiha.

"So Orochimaru... what you take the boy and leave?"  
"Oh...no... I haven't forgot about you all... I will kill you all."he said, Sarutobi growled.

"You wont get away with this! Anbu will get you."

"No... you see this barrier? Only I can break it... and that snake bite of yours will leave you vulnerable for a few hours..."he said and smiled, his tongue came out really long, Sakura shivered at the sight.

"You wont take Sasuke."Kakashi growled. Orochimaru looked at him and glared at him then smiled, his tongue shot out and grabbed Kakashi, he struggled, Orochimaru ripped him forward and slammed him on the ground, he groaned in pain, Orochimaru ripped him over again knocking him around a little, Sakura shook in fear as Kakashi was jerked around, he finally pulled the copy ninja up to him and stepped on his chest hard, Kakashi coughed up blood, Orochimaru bent down and leaned in his face.

"Maybe I should just take you with me... you are much more capable at the sharingan then little Sasuke-kun."he said, Kakashi growled and struggled to free himself.

Orochimaru lifted his hatai-ate, Kakashi kept his eye closed, he chuckled and stepped down hard, he gasped as he felt his rib snap, both his eyes open, he gasped and coughed hard. Orochimaru chuckled and looked at the eye and touched his head, Kakashi flinched away from him. He chuckled and let his tongue lick Kakashi's cheek, making him shiver.

He reached down and tugged the hatai-ate over both of his eyes, Kakashi growled and struggled. Orochimaru looked at one of his snakes, it slithers over and on to Kakashi making him shiver, it wrapped around him and kept his arms pinned to his body. It dragged him over to the others and tightened a little around him when he struggled.

There was a shout and Sasuke was brought back beaten up a little, the snakes pulled him over to Orochimaru and set him down, he shivered and almost started to cry out in fear, Orochimaru leaned in and Sasuke swung catching his jaw and ran away, he threw a kunai at the snakes who slithered back away and Sakura jumped up and punched the ground hard shattering it to pieces, Orochimaru hissed and slammed into the ground, Kakashi struggled to get free but felt the snake tightened around him. Sasuke focused and threw some lightning kunai at him puncturing Orochimaru's chest. He hissed at them and growled, he looked at the sides then smiled as Sasuke and Sakura got ready for another attack, he shot his tongue out and wrapped around Kakashi, he shivered and struggled, he grabbed Kakashi.

"Want to attack now?"he said. They glared as Kakashi struggled, he still couldn't move his body at all, Orochimaru chuckled and moved his mouth to Kakashi's neck and bit down, Kakashi cried out shook.

"No.."Jiriaya whispered, finally Tsunade was able to get the others moving again.

Orochimaru let Kakashi go and he fell to the ground crying out shaking as he felt Orochimaru's curse mark spread in his body.

"If I can't have Uchiha Sasuke... I can at least take the copy ninja."he said and chuckled watching Kakashi shake in pain.

"Orochimaru you wont get away with this."Sarutobi growled and got ready to attack.

"No no."he said, they gasped as bigger snakes came out and wrapped around them tightening around him. He chuckled and picked Kakashi up and had the snake hold him next to him.

"Now...Sasuke-kun... you can either do this the easy way, which is coming with me and becoming my student... or the hard way, which is I taking your sensei with me and making you watch as I kill everyone else.."he said.

"I..."he said.

"Sasuke don't!"Kakashi yelled, Orochimaru growled and pressed at the bite making him shake and growl a little.

"What's your choice Sasuke? Or do I have to give you some... motivation!"he said and shot out a kunai stabbing Sakura in the stomach, Sasuke gasped as she bent over shaking.

"No!"he said.

"Well?"  
"I..."  
"I can kill everyone here and take Kakashi with me.. and take you as well..."he said and chuckled. Kakashi struggled to get his muscles moving. "Alright Sasuke I guess I will just kill everyone..."he said, Sasuke shook in fear. Suddenly Jiriaya started to chuckle, they all looked at him as he chuckled and shook his head. "What's so funny?"Orochimaru hissed.

"Well you say _we _are going to die...when actually its going to be _you _who will die."he said.

"Really? No anbu can get in this area... you are all captured... I don't see how you can defeat me."  
"...I wouldn't say that."he said and smiled.

Orochimaru hissed gripping Kakashi's neck tighter making the man groan in pain.

Suddenly there was a golden blur in the air and shot straight down and struck Orochimaru's shoulder making him hiss and cry out, Kakashi was shot to the side from the impact. Orochimaru glared at the person, she stood up and they were met with Naru who was golden color. She glared at him and smiled a sharp toothed smile.

"He's right... you're gonna die."she said and launched.

* * *

I couldn't resist having Orochimaru bite Kakashi! xD I couldn't!

Yeah the fight is gonna be kinda lame... I don't really care...

Naru is back and is gonna kick his ass!xD

**Next chapter: **Fight **spoiler: **... review to find out. :}


	27. REQUEST FOR MY READERS :D

**Attention to all of you followers of this story... :D**

I asked...well a while ago.. because of some reviews.

I asked if you guys would like to see a sequel of some type...

I have a somewhat idea but I need some helps!

I will have a few different stories and I want to know some things.

I need a few stories that you like to find out about her travels...

ex- how she met Tsunade or how she masted a new elements... etc...

So PLEASE either review or PM me about some idea you might like to learn about... :)

It'll help me out alot. (but don't expect this sequel to be until AFTER this is done)

Thank you's! :D

~Babywolf ;3


	28. Fight

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything from it. I wish though. _ _All I am doing is using the characters, names, situations, mission etc. _ _~A/N~ The mission to the land of waves is different I am changing alot. _ _I will be introducing some characters before they were in the actual Naruto series. But hey that's why this is called fanfiction am I right?_

_Anyway little note, I will have certain characters in here and some I will not. Some characters will not be the same like they are in the series..and the timeline will be different too! if you don't like that well turn back now!_

**_Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._**

The title is Jumyō no nagai hādopasu which means the long hard path of life. If I think of anything else I will add it. but until then on with the story! -

* * *

Naru hit Orochimaru in the jaw sending him back through trees and slammed into his own barrier, he hissed in pain from the jutsu. He came back quickly swiping around slicing at her a few times, she growled and roared, a gust of wind shot out and slammed him back the others groaned, Orochimaru struggled, Naru focused and a chakra tail shot out and sliced the snakes around the others away, the tail moved and grabbed Orochimaru, he struggled, she squeezed tight and he hissed. She focused about to kill him when his mouth shot open and a giant white snake shot out, she looked at him smirking.

"No one has ever made me become like this."he hissed.

"And I'll be the last."she said. He hissed at her and lunged, she jumped up and landed on his head, his scales became snakes and shot out, they tried to bite her but her chakra covered her body and made them catch fire, he screamed and pulled away, she jumped down, he looked at her hissing his fangs long and he glared at her.

She smirked and glared at him, she heard groaning and looked at Kakashi who was arching up in pain. She glared at Orochimaru.

"Upset you were too late?"he hissed, she growled and focused her chakra grew, he looked at her confused, her body grew and formed Kyuubi's form, he gasped and shook. Naru focused and the area became open even more, her tails picked up the trees and tossed them, hitting Orochimaru and breaking his bones. One tail picked up the others and put them further back away from the fight. She tackled Orochimaru and sliced at his body, he screamed in pain and tried to get away, she gripped him tight and suddenly teared him apart.

She let his body go and it fell to the ground completely still, she let her chakra go and backed up panting hard, she backed up and looked at the others, they smiled at her.

She looked at Kakashi who was being worked on by Sakura getting his muscles to start working again.

Naru walked over and stood there watching.

"What's wrong with him?"she asked.

"Orochimaru bit him... the curse mark."Jiriaya said, Naru growled and gritted her teeth.

"Well he's-"Tsunade started but stopped, Naru turned and watched his body grow back together, he sat up and hissed at her. His scales shot out and wrapped around Naru ripping her back, she hung there calm just glaring at him, he hissed and leaned into her face.

"I think I will kill you first."he said and lunged, she smirked and disappeared, he glared and looked around trying to find the girl. She appeared above him and sliced down his back ripping him open, he yelled and thrashed, she flipped off of him.

He hissed at her and screamed as her chakra seeped into his body burning him from the outside, he growled and shed his skin just in time, she smiled at him as he lunged and swallowed her.

"No!"

Naru looked around in the darkness and gagged, she focused and created thousands of clones.

Orochimaru gasped and grunted as his stomach swelled and suddenly he exploded, Naru landed on the ground covered with blood and slime.

"Ugh..."she said and gagged, she looked at his body and sighed.

His body moved again and reformed, she groaned and launched at him, he moved quicker and hit her a few times.

His tail shot out and slammed into her making her cry out in pain and go flying through the air and through two trees, she slumped down and coughed up blood.

He chuckled and looked at the others were taking care of Kakashi, he hissed and shot out grabbing Kakashi and holding him tight.

"Now I think I will just take the copy cat and use him instead. Farewell!"he said and shot up, his barrier broke and he chuckled, Naru walked out slowly.

"Naru!"Jiriaya said, she smirked, Orochimaru hit a golden barrier and fell to the ground hard, he yelled in pain, Kakashi was knocked unconscious and went rolling on the ground, Naru looked at him and gasped, she glared and got ready to end the fight as soon as possible to help Kakashi.

Orochimaru got up and hissed at her, he whipped around her and hissed at her.

"You think you can stop me but you can't." he said, she smiled and launched up, he blocked her again, she growled getting aggravated at the snake.

She jumped up and went to run but a snake came out and grabbed Kakashi, she gasped and stumbled, Orochimaru smiled and shot out a sword and it pierced her stomach, she coughed up blood and fell to the forest floor.

"Naru..."Jiriaya said, they gasped and stared at the still body.

Orochimaru laughed and focused, he transformed back into a human.

"The last one indeed."he said, he puked up the sword, Sakura gagged at the sight, he walked over and went to slice at Sarutobi. He quickly shot out a fire ball burning Orochimaru's arms, he dropped the sword and glared at them, he picked the sword up again and sliced up quickly catching Sarutobi in the chest, he groaned and fell back.

Orochimaru chuckled and walked closer, he froze and coughed up blood, he looked back and saw Naru get up slowly, she glared at him, he looked down but we wasn't punctured.

"How?"he said and fell to the ground.

"Chakra."she said and focused, Orochimaru yelled and shouted in pain as he felt burning chakra move through his body and stop his blood flow, he slumped down still, Naru held her stomach and focused. She pulled out a scroll and put some of her blood on it then traced the line of blood with her chakra and focused on Orochimaru's body.

They watched in shock as Orochimaru's body was sucked into the scroll, it wrapped up tight and glowed, Naru groaned and fell to her knees and panted.

"Its over..."she said and smiled at them and panted.

* * *

See I told you the fight scene was short and kinda lame... But I still kinda liked it...

Um yeah I put up a chapter saying a request... go read it and do as it says please! :)

I can't believe this story is almost over, this is one of my fave stories I have written... 27/30 chapters.

read and review go read my request for this story :) and go vote on my poll.


	29. Finished

_Full summary:On the mission to the land of waves, Naru is captured by Zabuza, they get her back and home again, she wakes up feeling bad about it all, Sarutobi wont allow her to quit like she wants, he introduces her to Jiriaya and he takes over her training. But Naru may have more potential then anyone ever knew. Kakashi feels guilty about it all, but maybe its not guilt it may be something deeper that he is afraid to admit._

_****__Warnings/explinations:M- for language, some sexual scenes in later chapters, maybe a little violence... and I think that may be it._

* * *

~(A/N)~I asked if you guys would like to see a sequel of some type...I have a somewhat idea but I need some helps!I will have a few different stories and I want to know some things.I need a few stories that you like to find out about her travels...  
ex- how she met Tsunade or how she masted a new elements... etc...  
So PLEASE either review or PM me about some idea you might like to learn about... :)It'll help me out alot. (but don't expect this sequel to be until AFTER this is done) Which will be very soon...since there is only 2 chapters left.

* * *

Naru focused and watched the wound seal right up, she looked around and spotted Kakashi still in a snakes grip, she killed it and checked Kakashi's pulse, he was still alive, she picked him up gently and carried him over to the others and set him down, she pulled the hatai-ate up, he had his eyes shut tight.

"Kakashi?"she said, he looked at her in shock.

"Naru?"he said and reached up she smiled and took his hand and set it on her cheek, he smiled then grimaced and groaned in pain. She sighed and pulled hatai-ate off and brushed his messy bangs back.  
"Its alright.. it will stop in a bit... I promise."she whispered, he looked at her and nodded. "Sakura!"she said looking at the girl. "Do you have a medic kit?"she asked, she nodded and found her's and Sasuke's then gave it to her, she searched through and found the gauze.

"Naru what are you going to do?"Tsunade asked.

"Pull the snake out of him... I need you to heal him when I say to... he may loose blood."she said, Tsunade nodded, Kakashi looked at her then groaned. Naru gripped his mask at his neck and tore the material exposing his neck keeping his face covered still. "I need his head propped up."she said, Sasuke gave his pack and set Kakashi's head on it.

Naru let out a breath and looked at Tsunade, she was ready to stop the bleeding when she said.

"Kakashi I need you to stay as still as you possibly can...but it will hurt."she said, he nodded slightly.

Naru passed her hand over his neck and watched the seal appear on his neck, it pulsed red and Kakashi shook trying to be still as she asked. The flame marks began to spread on his neck and move up, Naru growled.

"Kakashi fight it!"she said, he focused and the flames moved back, she let out a breath and focused, her hand glowed a golden color, it almost looked like it was on fire, she gulped and held her hand over the wound, she took Kakashi's hand in the other letting him hold her hand, she sighed and looked at Tsunade.

"Get ready."she said, Tsunade pulled her chakra out ready, Naru took in a breath and pushed her hand on his neck, he screamed out in pain, his neck turned red and Tsunade pumped chakra into it, she put her chakra over his jugular and vocal cords so they wouldn't be damaged.

Naru focused and pulled a little, Kakashi was shaking and screaming, Sasuke grimaced at his sensei's screams.

"Come on..."Naru said and pulled a little harder, his neck began bleeding as his skin was pulled up, Naru growled and pulled harder, Tsunade started to heal, finally Naru poured more chakra into his neck and closed her eyes.

She traveled in and found the white snake in his body and pulled at it. She got it away from him and opened her eyes quickly and pulled hard, and finally she got the snake out. His neck was bleeding even more now, he was shaking in pain, he was even crying, Tsunade started to work to stop the bleeding.

She got most of it under control and looked at him, he was shaking hard and his skin was pale. Jiriaya walked over to Naru who was glaring at the white snake, it hissed and tried to bite.

"Naru?"  
"Get me the scroll."she said, he found it, she opened it again and carefully set the snake on the scroll, it hissed and thrashed as the snake was sunk into the scroll, she focused and sealed it again, she gripped it and it shot up in flames of Kyuubi chakra until it was gone, there wasn't even ashes left.

"Come Kakashi hang on!"she heard Tsunade say, she ran over to him and helped her heal him, he was shaking and convulsing a little.

"What can we do? He's going into shock."

"His body wasn't prepared for the bite nor for it to be pulled out."she said.

"Well what can we do?"  
"Hang on."she said, she focused, her hands glowed again but this time a lite blue, she closed her eyes and once again traveled into his body.

She found the wound from where the snake had latched on and pressed her hands on it gently and repaired the wound slowly.

On the outside, his convulsions settled down and he was slowly gaining color to his face again.

Naru opened her eyes and blinked a little and slightly slumped. Kakashi coughed and turned his head and looked at her, she smiled and brushed his bangs back and wiped his tears away.

"You'll be fine."she said, he smiled and his eyes closed and he fell asleep, she smiled and got up but stumbled, Sasuke caught her and held her up.

"How about we get out of here."Sarutobi said, Naru smiled and nodded then stopped, she turned and shot a line of chakra out, there was a yell and a loud crash, Jiriaya ran over to see Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto laying there dead, his chest opened, he grimaced and burned the body quickly.

They walked out of the forest of death, Jiriaya carrying Kakashi, Tsunade and Sakura walked next to them and Sasuke helped the still weak Naru walk.

o0o

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes, he winced at how bright it was. _Am I dead? Ow! No in pain.. still alive. _He thought.

"You're awake."a female voice said, he looked and saw Naru sitting next to his bed, he tried to sit up but couldn't. "Don't you have to rest... my chakra is still healing you... you should be fine in an hour or so." she said and took his hand, he smiled and held it.

"I missed you."he rasped.  
"I missed you too."she said and kissed his cheek.

The door opened and both looked, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Sasuke and Sakura came in and pulled up seats.

"Well Kakashi.. you are looking better."Tsunade said.

"I'm...feeling better then I was in the forest.."he said, she nodded.

"You should be able to get out of here... I would say... tomorrow."she said, he grumbled a little and slowly sat up.

"So Naru... you are finally back, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy to be too."she said.

"What happened?"Sarutobi asked.

"We left here and went first to the toad sage mountain... then we headed to the secret location for jinchuuriki... and I worked on taking Ky- er... Kurama's chakra."  
"Kurama?"  
"That's Kyuubi's name."she said and smiled.

"So he finally talked?"Jiriaya said.

"Yeah."  
"So how did you get his chakra?"Sakura asked.

"We had a huge fight inside me...once I opened the cage... I lost it a little and I was able to fix it..."  
"How?"

"I... met someone...well two someones..."she said and smiled.

"Who?"Sarutobi asked, Jiriaya smiled.

"My mom and dad."  
"Kushina and Minato?"he said.

"Yeah... they... told me everything... and.. then... I was able to …. understand...it all... and I got some... more power.. and I was able to get Kurama's chakra... he was really mad at me.."she said.

"Then what happened?"  
"I went back to the mountain and began sage training..."she said.

"She had a hard time with that..."Jiriaya said.

"Why?"Sasuke asked.

"You have to sit still and pull in the nature's energy..."she said. "If you're not careful... you can become a frog statue..."she said and shivered, they chuckled.

Kakashi groaned a little when he laughed, Tsunade got up and checked his system.  
"Well you might be in here a little bit longer."  
"I'm fine!"he said.

"No you're not."she said.

"So Naru what happened after?"Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"I was able to master sage mode..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."

"Faster then me."Jiriaya grumbled and she smiled.

"Then I started to work on getting Kurama to work with me... I had to be locked into one temple with jinchuuriki chains..."

"I didn't know that..."Jiriaya said.

"It was after you left... I was loosing control and they wanted to be safer then sorry and locked me in...so I could work...but I also wouldn't be able to get out..."she said, he nodded. "Finally we worked it out and Kurama is now working with me..."she said and smiled.

"As in?"  
"As in.. the seal is broken...but he is inside me... he is kinda like...my... partner? I guess you could say."she said and shrugged.

"Wow..."they said, she smiled with a blush.

"How did you know about Orochimaru?"Tsunade asked.

"Even though I was far away I was still able to keep an eye on everyone... and I felt something was wrong..."she said. "I tracked Kakashi's chakra when I got to the village and felt it on the fritz... and I saw you all and him. So I created the barrier then slipped in."she said.

"How did you get past the barrier of his?"Sarutobi asked.

"My chakra... it can break through pretty much everything."she said and smiled, they chuckled and she smiled at them.

"Alright Naru... I need to speak with you..."Sarutobi said, she tilted her head. "Sasuke, Sakura... please go collect everyone who was taking the exams and have them meet in the main halls."he said, they nodded and said goodbye leaving to do as he asked.

"Alright... well I will see you tomorrow Kakashi."Naru said and stood up, he grabbed her hand and tugged her down, she blushed as he kissed her lips. They others walked out and waited for them, finally Kakashi broke the kiss, Naru panted and looked at him.  
"I'm glad you are home."he whispered, she smiled and kissed his lips again.

"I missed you...and I will be back first thing in the morning."she said, he looked at her, she laughed at the face he was making. "Stay here then you can leave tomorrow."she said. "Then we can catch up."she said and kissed him again, he smiled. She smiled and walked out waving at him then shut the door, he laid back down and sighed.

o0o

Naru stood in the office with Tsunade, Jiriaya, Anko, Ibiki and Shizune. "In light of the recent events of the chunin exams... I want us to just judge on how well they did before..."he said. "Naru... I want _you _to be a tester."he said, she looked at him confused.

* * *

Next chapter is...well kinda lame... I may just wait and upload both chapters up at once or at least within a day. I don't know yet...

Um... read and review. NO FLAMES! My block list is getting long man... geez...


	30. Pass or fail

I'M BAAACKKKKK! :D Whoo!  
Only one chapter left of this story :( but the sequel is in progress so :)  
Thank you to everyone who waited for this, I'm sorry it took so long, I bought a shitty computer from a shitty store where the workers don't know how to do anything besides talk to each other -.-

ANYWAY! I'm back and I think I'm going to finish this story by next week sooooo review :)

* * *

Naru stood in the training grounds, Sarutobi with anbu, along with Tsunade, Jiriaya, Ibiki and Anko stood there. Shizune led the genin to the training grounds, they sat down and looked at the people in front of them.

"Since the chunin exams were stopped because of certain things... we will just test you individually. With the help of Naru."Sarutobi said.

"What are we going to do?"Sakura asked.

"Each of your will use jutsu's... and taijutsu.. and fight Naru and others...we will watch and then we will decide..."Sarutobi said, they gulped and nodded. "Volunteers?"he said, they looked at each other, then one stood up. "State your name and team leader."  
"Neji Hyuuga, sensei Might Gai."he said and walked forward, Naru stood there and looked at him.

"Start with D-rank...use two from each rank you learned."he said.

Neji nodded and got ready. After 10 minutes Naru slammed him back, he slumped down and groaned.

"I... I give."he said, Naru walked over and held her hand out and helped him up.

"Next?"  
"I shall go! I will not fail you Gai-sensei!"Lee cheered and jumped up. "Rock Lee sir! Under Might Gai!"he said saluting. Naru smiled and got ready, he attacked, both were evenly matched, Naru was kicked back, Anko jumped in after, but Lee still kept up slight.

"I shall admit defeat."he said.

"Really?"Naru said.

"Yes! I feel I should just give up... if I do not make it I will try again until I become a chunin."he said and bowed then sat down, Naru looked at Sarutobi and smiled.

Tenten got up then and fought Anko while Naru was getting healed. Anko quickly knocked the girl out and Lee brought her over, Naru got up and fought Kiba, they pinned Naru down quickly and was declared the winner. Shino got up and fought Jiriaya, he almost lost but summoned a few toads and Shino gave up.

Naru got up again and fought Hinata who went down quickly, she then fought against Chouji and was almost beaten until Chouji smelled some food and got distracted and she landed one solid kick to him and he went back landed unconscious.

She fought Shikamaru and he knocked her back a few times but muttered a 'troublesome' and gave up saying he was too tired to go on, which received a yell and smack from Ino who was called up after him. Anko fought against her and quickly knocked her out.

Sasuke got up and got ready to fight Naru, he smirked and she walked forward until Jiriaya stopped her and fought against the boy instead.

Sasuke was thrown around a lot and finally he beat Jiriaya quickly making Naru laugh. Sakura was last and jumped up quickly, Tsunade smiled and glared at the girl who gulped and shook a little.

They sat and watched as Sakura fought against the sanin, she was able to push Tsunade back a little until Tsunade growled and punched the ground hard making Sakura fall back and Tsunade pinned her to the ground until Sakura called for defeat.

"Alright..."Sarutobi said, it was almost 9:30pm. "Go home and tomorrow you will be called into my office if you passed... if you are not called in... then you better start practicing."he said, they nodded and left, some limping.

"Now the rest of us have the hardest part."Jiriaya said, Naru looked at him and nodded.

The judges headed from the training grounds to the hokage tower and they each pulled up a seat and sat down, Sarutobi grabbed the files that he and a few others had been throwing little notes in during the fights.

"Alright let's get this done and over with."he said. "Hyuuga Neji."he said. "Pass or fail?"he asked.

"Fail."Naru said.

"Why?"  
"He's almost there...but he doesn't quite know how when to back off..."she said.

"I agree."Jiriaya said.

"Well... I think he is ready."Anko said. "He knows his moves..-"  
"Knowing moves doesn't mean he's ready."Naru said, Anko glared at her.

"Vote."he said. "Neji Pass?" Anko and Shizune raised their hands no one else did. "Alright Neji Hyuuga Fail."Sarutobi said. "Rock Lee?"he said.

"Pass."Jiriaya said, Naru nodded.

"I don't know..."  
"Are you just disagreeing what I say?"Naru said glaring at Anko, she stuck her tongue out at the girl, Naru grumbled a looked away.

"But seriously... he can't use any jutsu's..."Anko said.

"But he has made it so far... and he knows how to use taijutsu..."Tsunade said.

"He has that fire in his eyes...even though he can't use any of it... he still can keep going..."Ibiki said.

"Alright alright."Anko said holding her hands up.

"So?"Sarutobi said.

"Pass."Naru said, he nodded and marked it.

"Tenten."

"Fail."they all said, Sarutobi smiled and marked it down.

"Kiba?"  
"I would say yes... he knows how to work with Akamaru and he had enough jutsu's..."Naru said. "And he is quick and strong."she said, they nodded and Sarutobi marked it.

"Shino."  
"I would say... maybe... he knows when to stop a pointless match.."Jiriaya said, Naru gave a small nod.

"But.. sometimes ending a match isn't the right thing to do... even if it is pointless."Ibiki said, they nodded.

"Maybe."Naru said, Sarutobi moved down.

"Hinata?"  
"She's not ready... she is my friend..but …...her confidence...it... well... it sucks."Naru said. "She needs someone to be tough on her and teach her how to grow up."

"I would agree."Anko said.  
"How do you feel about being her temporary sensei?"Sarutobi said, Anko nodded. "Okay... Chouji."  
"Fail!"Naru said. "That was really sad.. he needs to be taught how to block things out..."she said, no one disagreed with her.

"Shikamaru?"  
"Pass.."Jiriaya said. "He is a tough fighter... but he is smart enough to know how to fight and how to work things for his victory."he said, Ibiki agreed.  
"So?"  
"Pass."they said, Sarutobi nodded and wrote it down.

"Ino?"

"No."Anko said. "She needs to get head out of the clouds...even if she doesn't admit it.. she is still boy crazy."  
"Baa-chan needs to get a hold of her."Naru said.

"She would make a good medic ninja... I will do it."Tsunade said, Sarutobi nodded and wrote it down.

"Sasuke?"

"Pass."they all said, Sarutobi chuckled and wrote it down.

"Sakura?"  
"...Fail."Naru said, they looked at her shocked. "She is not quite.. up to speed...her teamwork is pretty good but I think she needs to be a little bit more careful... she gets too confident and let's her guard down.

"True."Tsunade said and nodded.

"So fail?"

"Yes."she said, Sarutobi nodded.

"So what about Shino?"  
"Pass."they said, he nodded.

"Alright so we have Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha who are moving up."he said.

"I would say...maybe Shikamaru might be close to jounin."Anko said, Naru nodded a little.

"Maybe... I will bring it up with Asuma."he said, they nodded.

"Let's get the packages."he said, they stood up and got five vests and the packages and information they would need and wrapped them up.

They finally went home and it was after 2am, Naru yawned and stretched as she walked to her apartment, she had sent a couple clones to the apartment to clean, she arrived and kicked her shoes off. She tossed her bag on the floor in her room and jumped into the shower, she slid some shorts and a tank top on and tied her hair back.

She sat on her bed and fell back with a sigh, she closed her eyes and calmed down a little, she finally felt the ninja's presense in her room, she shot up with a gasp.  
"Took you long enough."the voice rumbled, she glared.

"Kakashi!"she snarled, he walked out of the shadows and crawled over her on the bed, his knees slid up between her legs. "Kakashi?"she squeaked blushing. "You... you shouldn't be here! You aren't suppose to be out of bed! You are healing!"she said and pushed at his chest, he chuckled and pinned her arms down.

"But Naru... there is a few problems."

"What?"she asked.

"One... you aren't there with me."he said and kissed her forehead. "Two.. you just got home after being gone for almost two years.."he said and kissed between her eyes. "Three I have missed you so much."he said and kissed her cheek. "And finally... I have had permission for a long time... and you are now..."he leaned down to her ear. "Legal."he whispered in her ear making her shiver, he licked her ear and she gasped. "So you're mine."he rumble and leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She looked at him then closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She shivered as she felt his hand push up her tank top and goosebumps appear on her skin from his light touch and she let out a moan in the kiss.

* * *

The next chapter is a time just epilouge type thingy... it doesn't really have much to do with the original story line, its just Naru and Kakashi's life a few years later.

Anyways review :)


	31. Family

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA It's the last chapter :(

I'm working on the sequel...which I've had no help from my reviewers with xP

Anyways! enjoy! It's been fun! :D

I don't own the charactesr and I don't own the song.

_**My baby- Britany Spears !**_

* * *

Naru held her daughter, Kimi as she fussed and cried, she bounced a little and yawned.

"Please sleep please!"Naru begged, she quieted down a little and started to fall asleep, Naru did a cheer in her mind and smiled at her.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a little blur, his silver hair dirty from mud like the rest of him shot in and fell on the floor, a bigger version came in covered in mud as well. He landed next to him and laughed.

Kimi woke up from the bang and started to cry again almost making Naru begin to cry as well. Kakashi perked up at the crying to see Naru standing there her eyes almost twitching, he slunk a little. His son Obito jumped on his back and laughed then stopped when he saw how ticked of his mom was.

"A couple questions..."she said in a calm voice which scared Kakashi more then anything. "One... why in the world would you come bursting in when you know I am trying to get Kimi to sleep?"she said, Kakashi opened his mouth but she glared at him making him go silent. "Second... why are you _both_ covered in mud?"she said, Obito started to talk until Kakashi stopped him. "And finally why would you come in and get mud everywhere?!"she snarled, Kakashi slunk a little waiting, she glared at him. He understood now he could talk and got up.

"One sorry about that... we didn't know you would have her out here..."he said, Obito got up and stood next to her father.

"Sorry Kaa-san."he said.

"Second... its because we were playing the yard and because it was raining yesterday the ground was still muddy in some areas and we didn't realize until it was too late..."Kakashi said.

"I tackled Tou-san in the mud..."Obito said.

"And finally sorry..."Kakashi whined. "We were heading inside and I started to mess around and he ran in and I chased him."he said. _I'm so getting the couch tonight I bet..._ he whined in his mind.

Naru sighed and looked at her still crying daughter, she sighed and slumped a little and yawned, Kakashi looked how exhausted she was and felt guilty.

"Whatever...just...get cleaned up then clean this up."she said and walked down the hall and shut the door.

"Tou-san?"Obito asked.

"Yeah?"  
"Why is Kaa-san so mean today?"he asked.

"She is really sleepy...Kimi has kept her up in the night."_not to mention me too..._

"Oh... can I do anything for Kaa-san?"he asked, Kakashi looked at him and smiled.

"Actually..."he said bent down and glanced around, Obito spun around looking then looked at Kakashi. "I'll tell you tomorrow is Kaa-san's birthday."he whispered.

"Really!?"  
"Shhh!"he said, Obito slapped his hands over his mouth. "So what I'm going to do is I will get you and we will get some stuff for her tomorrow."he said, Obito smiled and nodded, Kakashi chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Alright go get cleaned up. Quietly though."he said, Obito nodded and walked to his room and got some pj's and walked into the bathroom, Kakashi sighed and created some clones and had them clean the living room while he took a shower too.

Kakashi came out the living room was all clean and Obito came out, they heard humming, they quietly opened the door a little, Naru was walking around rocking Kimi gently and began to sing the song she use to do for Obito, even Kakashi could fall asleep to the song.

_Tiny hands, yes that's you_

_in all you show its simply true._

_I smell your breath its makes me cry,_

_I wonder how I lived my life _

_cause without you how did I get througH?_

_all of my days without you _

_not living with you, see everything's true._

_My baby its you, my baby my baby my baby._

_In no words at all, so tiny and small _

_in love I fall, so deep so deep. _

_My precious love sent from above, _

_my baby boo, God I thank you God I thank you,_

_cause without you_

_how did I get through,_

_all of my days without you._

_Not living with you see everything's true _

_my baby its you, my baby my baby my baby._

_Cause without you how did I get through,_

_all of my days without you _

_Not living with you see everything's true, _

_my baby its you my baby its you _

_my baby my baby._

Kimi was sound asleep now, Naru smiled, Obito smiled and was half asleep, Kakashi smiled and they backed out quietly. She set Kimi down and slipped out quietly, she walked out Obito was drawing, he smiled at her. She walked up and kissed his head, Kakashi was in the kitchen cooking. She walked up and hugged him then kissed him.

"What are you doing?"she asked then yawned, he turned and picked her up, she whined and he set her on the couch and kissed her head.

"I'm cooking."he said, Naru chuckled and looked at Obito, he smiled and walked over and laid next to her, she smiled and held him.

They got up finally and Naru got Kimi and fed her then put her to bed. Kakashi took Obito to bed after they watched a movie.

Naru laid in bed, Kakashi came up and kissed her gently, she smiled and kissed him back, he laid next to her, his hand on her stomach, she let out a purr as he rubbed her stomach.

"Sorry about getting so mad earlier."she whispered.

"Its fine. I understood."he whispered. "Now tonight its my shift so get some sleep."he said and kissed her then laid down, she smiled and fell asleep, he watched her sleep then quickly putting a sleeping jutsu on her.

He went to sleep lightly and got up every time Kimi began to cry and rocked her to sleep after taking care of what she was crying about.

Naru opened her eyes and groaned, she looked at the clock and gasped seeing it was noon, she jumped up and ran to the nursery but it was empty, she looked around and ran out, she panted hard and stood there panicking. The door opened Kakashi peeked in and smiled.

"Ah you're up!"he said.

"Where is Kimi?"she said in tears almost.

"Hey?...calm down..."he said and shut the door quickly and walked up.

"Where is she dammit?!"she snarled. "I want to know where my daughter is!"she snarled and hit his shoulder.

"Naru stop..."he said and held her gently, she cried. "She is my daughter too, she's with Tsunade... I got her to babysit..."he said.

"I didn't know where she was! I thought...she was..."she said panicking, he realized she was thinking about her life long fear she had told him when they found she was pregnant 6 years ago.

~o0o~

"_Kakashi...I'm going to tell you something..."she said, he looked at her, they were laying on his roof staring at the stars. _

"_What?"  
"When we have this kid... you have to promise me, we wont let anything happen to them..."she said. "I've always had a nightmare... when I had a kid... they would be taken from me..."she said, he pulled her close.  
"I will protect them... and you ….with my life."he said, she smiled and kissed him gently, he smiled. _

_~o0o~_

"Naru...I'm sorry... I ….didn't... I..."he said, he pulled her close and held her tight.

"I'm sorry..."she said and held him tight.

"Kaa-san!"Obito yelled and ran in and froze, Kakashi pulled back he smiled and nodded, he walked over and picked him up. "Kaa-san?"he said, Naru wiped her eyes.

"Yeah..."she said.

"Happy birthday.."he said and held a bouquet of flowers, she looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you sweetie..."she said and kissed him gently.

There was a knock on the door, Naru looked.

"That's for you.."Kakashi said and set Obito down, he ran up and gasped as Mubi stood there.

"MUBI!"  
"OBITO!"he said.

"Go get packed Obito."Kakashi said, the two kids ran back to his room, Sasuke leaned against the door and waited.

"Kakashi?"Naru said.

"Obito is staying with Mubi for the weekend, Tsunade has Kimi... and you are staying here..."he said and smiled, Naru smiled.

Sasuke waved goodbye after Mubi and Obito came out. Obito kissed Naru and hugged Kakashi and ran out, Naru shut the door with a sighed and turned, he smiled.  
"I know you've needed some rest..."he said, she smiled and pushed him on the couch, he grunted, she straddled his lap.

"I can stay up for a little while longer."she purred and kissed him, he moaned deepened the kiss.

* * *

See what I mean when I said it doesn't exacty have anything to do with the story all the way?

Anyways! Thanks to everyone who ever faved, reviewed and followed this story!

If I could get some help with the sequel it will be up sooner...


End file.
